A Christmas Carol Revised
by Eternal Nightshade
Summary: A Kaiba Christmas. Why is Yami dressed like that? What's so bad about Christmas? And how exactly does one get a disgruntled CEO into the Christmas spirit? A little magic, of course. Joey X Seto, YamiXYuugi, BXR, MarikXMalik
1. A haunting past

**Story: **A Christmas Carol Revised.

**Chapter: **1, "The past that haunts us" (Muwaha.)

Merry (**EXTREMELY**) (belated) Christmas!

**Dedications**: To a Mister Charles Dickens. I hope I will meet you in the life beyond death.  
You're a writer who I bow to because I find our writing sharing a similar sort of…feel.

**Series period/Explanations**: This is after the Battle City period, maybe around the ending of the doom saga/battles with Zigfried.  
It's not relevant.You only need to know that Marik, the evil one, is in the shadow realm at this time.

The parody is set in normal times. Everyone is themselves, with the exception that Marik is accepted as his own person here.  
He's a yami in this and I've created an AE past for him.

If you're looking for the aforementioned AE past in my stories: don't count on it.  
I'm not there yet and I'm not quite sure if I like MXM **-that- **much, anyway.

**WARNING**: There is one thing about this story that's not checked for accuracy. I don't know how Seto's parents died.  
I –think- it was a car crash, but I've never had that confirmed. Also, shonen-ai is littered throughout this story.

Finally…introducing: Seto Scrooge! Muwaha! 

**Disclaimer**:

Seto: She doesn't own it. Heaven forbid that she will ever.  
Mokuba: She makes no money off of writing this…because if she did, she'd write more.  
Yami: She doesn't want to be sued…  
Bakura: She's not worth suing anyway.  
Marik: 'Nuff said.

* * *

The soft, inconsistent, but never failing rapping at keys seemed to continue eternally through the night as unblinking eyes clouded with thought and the obvious abuse of coffee watched their restless dance. The night called to him with her shrill voice, claiming her ownership of him.

He denied her, again and again, as he looked forward, refusing to look back. He blinked away the weights on his eyes…he shrugged off the embrace of sleep, though its fingers caressed his mind oh-so temptingly…

The computer screen in front of him was never satisfied with the information, the endless hours of work, the mind-crushing calculations that were checked and re-checked enough times to make the numberless stars pale at the amount.

Always, it demanded more. It consumed him. Almost as much as the desire…the desire to see everyone who once pushed him aside now trampled underfoot.

A timid knock at his door drew the attention of blood-shot eyes as they scanned the form now nervously standing before his doorway. He didn't trust his voice now, no. Only his emotionless stare was used to draw the information he wanted.

"Uh…" It was a woman, with sharp-rimmed glasses, a little younger then middle age and a good two feet shorter then him. She cleared her throat. "Mr. Kaiba? There's a phone call for you."

Seto Kaiba scowled. A phone call? Hadn't he just told his secretary that he wasn't to be disturbed? He'd have a discussion with her about that…

"I told you, I don't want to be disturbed. Not with phone calls, not with visitors, not by anyone." Kaiba put an edge in every word to give the full effect of intimidation. It was a sort of skill of his. Yes, Seto Kaiba had raised put-downs to an art form.

His secretary cleared her throat again, fidgeting ever so slightly. "Yes sir, you did. Except…the caller expected such a response and insists that you won't mind talking to him."

Seto dismissed her with a nod and picked up the phone, receiving the call the "old fashion" way. "Hello?"

"Hello, Seto." The voice over the line murmured, sounding relieved and irritated at the same time. "Put me on video, big brother."

"Mokuba? What are you doing up so late?" Seto scowled in concern and switched on the video link so that Mokuba's form appeared on the screen. It was very late, obviously, because Mokuba was rubbing heavy eyelids and sleepy eyes, while decked out in BEWD jammies and was holding a chibi BEWD plushie under one arm.

"Waiting for you, big brother." Mokuba sighed, because, as he suspected, Seto had forgotten. _Again_.

"Huh?" Seto frowned, feeling something in the pit of his stomach. Mokuba's disappointment was a sure sign that he had forgotten something. Something important.

"You promised to tuck me in tonight." Mokuba mumbled, staring at the floor, hurt. He wanted his brother to come home. Seto didn't _have_ to burn himself out over every little thing…and missing their time together? That just wasn't right.

"Oh." Seto managed, at a loss for real words. He paused for a moment. "Sorry, kiddo. I had some things I needed to take care of." He explained, knowing that Mokuba wouldn't accept the answer. He tried.

"Things that are more important then me?" Mokuba asked, an almost bitter edge in his voice.

"Mokuba. We've had this discussion before. You know nothing is more important to me than you…it's just that I have work that I _have_ to do, and—"

"No, you don't!" Mokuba snapped, dropping his plushie and glaring at his brother. "Not all of it. You can get someone else to help you, brother. Every December you do this. You forget to tuck me in, you barely spend any time with me, you work more than ever…"

"Mokuba…okay, okay. I'll make it up to you, all right?" Seto asked, too tired to listen to another lecture from his little brother and too mentally shut down to form any kind of protest.

"You promise?" Mokuba asked, peering at his brother, skeptical.

"I promise. And…I'll come home and tuck you in, okay?" Seto gave Mokuba a rare, honest smile.

Mokuba remained unconvinced. "When?"

Seto faltered for a second. "Uh…in a few minutes. I have to--"

"Se-to!" Mokuba whined in protest, knowing that a few minutes to Seto was, at the very _least_, an hour to a normal person. "Not. Later. Now!"

"But, Mokuba--" Seto started, but again, was cut off.

"Now, or you don't really mean it." Mokuba demanded, effectively stopping any future protests. Mokuba watched Seto's reaction intently.

Seto's arguments slipped away from the grasp of his mind and he sighed. "Fine. I'm leaving now. Let me shut off my computer and then I'll come home. I'll be there in around…fifteen minutes."

Mokuba smiled, waved good-bye and hung up to leave an empty screen and a disgruntled C.E.O. Seto exited the system files and shut down his computer. He put away his things, picked up his briefcase and locked his office room with a deep sigh.

His employees were almost all gone, except those who were required to work later hours. They were quickly dismissed and Seto, rather than take the limo, rode in his private helicopter. (Lucky rich-boy.)

---

When he reached his house, he heard the pitter-patter of 12-year-old feet (which is really more like soft thunder) racing up the stairs as quietly as possible. He smirked; knowing Mokuba was going to pretend like he'd been in bed the whole time, waiting like a good boy.

He climbed the stairs and knocked on a red door with a sign that said "Warning: Contents of this room may prove unstable, proceed at your own risk."

"Mokuba?" He called, softly, playing along with Mokuba's scheme.

"Brother?" Mokuba asked, 'sleepily', Seto noted with amusement. He heard soft footfalls nearing the door and watched the knob turn. Mokuba appeared before him in his pjs as before, still holding his favorite plushie.

"Hey, kiddo." Seto greeted, tousling Mokuba's hair affectionately. "You want to be tucked in, right?"

Mokuba giggled and pretended to object to his hair being messed up. "Of course."

"Then _why_, may I ask, aren't you _in_ bed?" Seto reprimanded, eyeing his little brother with a playfully berating look.

Mokuba rolled his eyes and went back to his bed, almost jumping under the covers. He smiled back at his older brother and waited for him to come closer. Seto obliged and walked up to bedside then carefully tucked in his little brother.

"Don't forget to tuck in blue eyes, too." Mokuba ordered, chuckling under his breath. Seto nodded, faking annoyance at the "childish" demand.

"Of course, Mokuba. As always. Is there anything else you demand, little bro?" Seto asked, pretending to bow to emphasize his point.

Mokuba giggled. "Yes, actually. I wanted to ask you something, Seto…" Mokuba mumbled, looking a little shy now, wondering how his brother would react to his next request. Mokuba pointed to a chair beside the bed.

Seto glanced over at the chair, and catching on, he sat down. He studied Mokuba's expression. "So? What is it?"

"Well," Mokuba started sheepishly, "You know how you promised you make it up to me?"

Seto pursed his lips, _not_ liking where this was going. Not at _all_. When Mokuba got him to promise something, the kid usually got whatever out of that promise he could. "Yes."

"I was thinking--well, that is, ano…I want a party." Mokuba muttered, almost under his breath.

"A party?" Seto echoed, his imitation of a parrot gained an enthusiastic nod from Mokuba. "Mokuba--" He began slowly, giving his brother a firm, _almost_ disapproving stare.

"Come on, big brother! It won't be so bad! You said you'd make it up to me…you promised!" Mokuba's lower lip slowly tugged on Seto's conscience.

He had to stay strong, though. He slipped into his "negotiation" tone. "And just where would we have this party, assuming I'd agree?"

"Uh…well, here. Our house is big enough and all--I mean, we do live in a mansion and all." Mokuba explained, eyes constantly darting between Seto and the floor.

"Big enough means _expensive_ enough, little brother. If your little friends trash this house, I'll be forced to sue each and every one of their parents. And I have work I need to do, Mokuba. This place would be a mad house." Seto reprimanded, slicing up Mokuba's idea, shred by shred.

"I'd only invite mature people to this party, Seto!" Mokuba insisted, whining.

"Mokuba, I've been to your school. It may be the best in Japan, but the kids there are just little monkeys in uniforms. Not a single one of your friends is _mature_…unless--" Seto's eyes narrowed as he locked his gaze on his little brother. "No. Way."

Mokuba eeped. "Seto--"

"There is NO way I'm letting Mouto in this mansion, much less handing him an _invitation_ of all things. And that goes triple for his stupid friend, Wheeler! I'd rather jump of a cliff than invite that mutt in my house." Seto snapped, rolling his eyes. Mokuba would ask him to invite them at school and there was no way he'd _ask_**Joey** to _his_ house.

Ask him to jump off the aforementioned cliff, maybe. Yeeeah…

"Seto! How can you say that? Yugi's really nice, Seto…so is Yami. They've helped us so many times and…you always like dueling him anyway. Besides, what do you have against Joey? He's a cool guy, Seto. Really. Remember how nice he was when we were trapped in that game?" (1) Mokuba asked, running his mouth at a million words per second.

All of which, to his disappointment, Seto heard loud and clear.

"And besides, you guys have something in common!" Mokuba added, smiling.

Seto scoffed. "And what's that?"

"You both love your younger siblings a lot!" Mokuba chimed, grinning as wide as possible, stressing the word "love." "Come on, Seto. Please…I just want to have a small Christmas party and--"

Something in Seto's eyes flashed. "No. Mokuba, I am not having Mouto or Wheeler over at this house. I don't _want_ to have a party. I don't _want_ a Christmas party. And I _know_ what this is about. It's. not. Happening."

"Please, Seto!" Mokuba wailed. "You promised…" He sniffled.

"I promised I'd make it up to you. I said nothing about some dumb party. Ask me for something else. Good night." Seto stood and shut out the lights, then left the room to seek shelter in his own.

Mokuba sighed and felt a couple of disappointed tears roll down his cheeks. "Seto…"

---

Seto sighed and collapsed on his bed, Mokuba's face flashing through every memory and thought in his head. He groaned. He wanted to make his brother happy, yes. He always wanted Mokuba to be happy.

Some days Seto thought he lived solely to run KaibaCorp and to make Mokuba smile.

What Mokuba wanted, though…was for him to have more than that. More of a life. He wanted Seto to have friends, maybe a sweetheart, go out like a normal teenager…

Seto stripped off his clothes and slipped on ash-black, silk pajamas. He sat himself back down on the bed thoughtfully. He sighed…it was December the 23rd. Actually, it was the 24th, now. It was…somewhere around one. Maybe two. A.M., obviously.

Bleh. He didn't care.

Sure, he loved giving Mokuba presents. Mokuba's face always lit up like the little kid he was meant to be. And Mokuba was always really sweet. Seto loved, appreciated, or tolerated whatever Mokuba got him.

However…lately, nights were just a little colder for Seto Kaiba than they should have been, even for December. It was like the ice on the outside fought to be stronger then the ice on the inside.

Seto remembered things easier in December. Things that he'd rather live without remembering.

Lights…ice…a scream… 

Seto grunted, shrugging off flashes of mental imagery and laid back down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, glaring at the color…the material…something. Feeling frustrated, wanting to say just _something_ to make himself feel better, he said the first nasty comment that came into his mind and it resounded through the heavens with an echo like ocean's roar.

"I hate Christmas."

---

He was heard quite clearly and fate itself recoiled for a moment, before resetting the future to adapt to the path ahead. Another being heard this, felt the grim changes to come and could no longer hold back the events that _must_ take place.

"Enough. It's time…you first, spirit."

"Do I _really_ have to go like _this_?"

"We made a deal."

"I…know, but I don't really…I mean…can't I just---"

"NOW, spirit!"

"Eeep. Okay, okay."

---

Seto fell deep into slumber and his sub-conscious slowly drew him into a dream…

**The dream**:

**_"Hello there, Seto." A voice addressed him emotionlessly, sounding like audible icicles. If icicles had a voice, this would be it. The Kaiba frowned. __No one was supposed to be better at that then him. He turned._**

**_"…Noah?" Seto's eyes narrowed angrily. "What are you doing here, you brat? I already defeated you once, if you came back for more, I'll gladly accommodate you."_**

**_Noah glared back. "Oh, shut up, Seto. I didn't come here to fight you. I came here to tell you something."_**

**_Seto rolled his eyes. "Like I want to hear anything from you?"_**

**_"Oh, you'll wanna hear this." Noah snorted, sneering at Seto. "Because everyone in the __entire world wishes you'd lighten up, __finally someone has decided to __do something about it, before you freeze to death inside your little self-cocoon. All you have to keep you human is Mokuba…and when he's gone? Then what?"_**

**_"Oh and I suppose __you're the expert on being human? You've been living in a computer for, what, half your life? At least I only work with computers…I'm not a__ part of one." Seto shot back, glaring._**

**_"Touché, Seto." Noah nodded in acknowledgement. "However, I simply didn't have a life. You __chose not to have one, moron."_**

**_Seto scoffed and was about to retort, but Noah beat him to it._**

**_"Listen, Seto, I didn't come here to mince words with you. I don't have much time, so listen up and listen good. Because of the path you've chosen, you have a rough journey ahead with a yet uncertain ending…but, Seto, it doesn't look pretty." Here, Noah smirked._**

**_"Whatever. I don't have time for riddles, Noah." Seto snapped, blowing him off as a stupid little kid…in a dream from working too late._**

**_"You're gonna have to make time, Seto. Listen up: You will be visited by three spirits!" Noah thundered, "__spookily"..._**

**_Seto, unfortunately for Noah, was too busy walking off back into consciousness to care. "Yeah, right…"_**

**_"Hey, LISTEN to me! I'm serious!" Noah yelled, stomping off after Seto._**

**_"You're not real. This is a dream. I'm arguing with a figment of my imagination." Seto rolled his eyes. "I don't have to take you seriously, since you're not really here. How could you come back?"_**

**_Noah scowled. "That's my business. I'm just doing my job, Seto. And now I'm done, so I'm gone."_**

**_"Whatever."_**

---

Seto awoke with a headache and hazed memory of the dream. He could barely be heard muttering—by who, is yet to come— "Stupid dreams…"

As Seto's tired mind slowly drifted back into the peace of darkness, there came a ghostly chill in the air. He heard the sound of a soft scream and bolted out of bed. His eyes darted to the window, wide-open as he regained his breath and his wits. He scowled at himself, seeing nothing there. 'It was only the wind. What are you afraid of?'

Seto was about to go back to bed, when the windowsill suddenly slammed upward, open and exposed him to the cold winter's air. Wind shrieked through the window into his room and with it came a wraithlike form. It glowed with such brightness that Seto couldn't see.

He shielded his eyes before he heard a voice: a commanding, strong, deep voice.

So…familiar?

"I am the spirit of Christmas past!" The shadowed figure bellowed as each of his words echoed hauntingly. His clothes and bangs were tossed in the winds and his robes flowed behind him like an endless waterfall.

"You've got to be kidding me." Seto snickered, fear vanishing. "Yami? Is that really you? You can't be serious."

Yami glared at Seto for spoiling the moment, the wind dying down. "Unfortunately, Kaiba, I'm quite serious. And right now, I'm not Yami. I'm the spirit of Christmas past."

Seto smirked, still snickering. "And in a dress."

Yami hissed viciously. "Robe! It's a ROBE, stupid! Haven't you ever seen a Scottish kilt? Toga? Stuff like that?"

Seto shrugged, disinterested. "Hey, if you want to wear a dress--"

"IT'S A ROBE! It was an Egyptian thing, KAIBA!" Yami rubbed his temples, feeling a migraine coming on. "Ra, why do I ever bother? If it weren't for Yugi, I swear, I'd be as far away from here as I could get."

"So you're doing..._this_ for Yugi?" Seto raised an eyebrow. His body groaned for sleep, but his mind was far too awake from seeing his greatest rival in drag.

Yami pursed his lips, his eyes just beyond ember filled slits at this point. "Kaiba, I may be forced to refer to you as my friend, but that doesn't mean I like you. However, unfortunately, my aibou is adamant about me participating in this."

Seto rolled his eyes. Yami really WOULD do anything for Yugi. "Whatever. Just get out of my house."

Yami sighed, frustrated. Yugi said that Kaiba should recognize all this stuff...after all, this happened to some other guy long ago or something.

"I'd love to, but no can do." Yami cleared his throat and continued to play the part he'd been assigned. "It's my job to show you scenes from your past in hopes that it will shed light on the path you walk now."

Seto grunted. "Translation?"

Yami put a hand to his face, muttering something about stupid rich kids. Which is a bit strange coming from someone who used to be a spoiled rich kid himself. "I MEAN, I'm here to show you why you're a jerk now."

"Look, _little_ miss _thing_, I don't care what the heck you're doing here. Get out. _Now_. Or I'm calling security." Seto snapped, glaring at Yami.

Yami, however, was hissing like a kettle going crazy. He had just been called short, a girl and a cross-dresser all in one. "You…" If the spirit's hair hadn't already been sticking up more then should be humanly possible, it would be now.

The violent winds quickly returned and flooded in the room around them with the vicious force of a hurricane. Yami was about to do **something**. Something that involved monsters and nightmares and all sorts of dark and spooky things.

Before he could, though, a light much like a thunderbolt appeared in the room, apparently from the ceiling or something. It made Kaiba wonder if the storm was affecting the power. Never mind that there wasn't really a storm. Yami knew better.

"Okay." The pharaoh mumbled dejectedly, shoulders sinking and winds dying. He mumbled some stuff under his breath about priests and brunets, but Seto was too busy eyeing his bed to care.

"If you have to go ballistic on me, Yami, wait until morning. By then, I'll have a camera. Right now, I want sleep." Seto muttered, lumbering back over to his bed, "And I'm serious about calling someone. I have no problem with Yugi having to bail you out of prison for Christmas."

The "spirit of Christmas past" shook his head, waterfall hair splaying everywhere. He snapped his fingers, the same way he would have 3000 years ago and Seto was instantly at his side. "We're going to take a little trip, Kaiba. And it _cannot_ wait until morning."

Seto marveled at the fact that he was no longer standing beside his bed.

Yami rolled his eyes and hit Seto over the head with a golden rod of some sort, earning a blood-shot glare. "Pay attention!" He snapped. "I'm not spending all night on this, so for your sake, you'd better be a fast learner."

Seto attempted to protest, maybe even grab the rod and hit Yami back, but Yami grabbed his arm before he could. The pharaoh pulled him outside, via the window, with amazingly inhuman strength. The C.E.O looked down, violating rule number 6 of the movie handbook and gaped.

They were floating.

…Hey, he could see his house from here! Of course, it _was_ three feet away from him, but _still_…

"Get me down from here!" Seto demanded, glaring at Yami.

Yami, grinning impishly at the squirming ex-priest, blinked "innocently," before looking around casually and asking "Down from where, Kaiba?"

Seto growled. "Down from…from the _air_, of course! JUST GET ME DOWN!"

Yami's eyes absolutely danced with laughter. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Seto hissed at him, then, pointing at the ground and about to hurl another roar or insult, Seto realized something. He didn't feel like he was floating any more. He was on solid ground. There were four walls around him, carpet was beneath him and Yami was standing beside him.

"Whatever. Wait, where are we?" Seto demanded, glaring again.

Yami glared back and put a finger to his lips, shushing him. "Quiet. Just watch."

Seto's breath caught in his throat as Yami jerked his thumb over to a small boy next to another child, even smaller then the first. Seto felt everything in the room freeze, his mind drifting back, far, far back.

It was himself…as a child. The other boy was Mokuba. And this…this was the last day that he stayed in this house. Before he could draw another shaky breath, he saw faces he'd not seen in years and barely remembered at all…

"How…?"

Yami watched Seto intently, but hushed him again. He understood what Seto was feeling. Coming back to memories long forgotten, watching your own life play out like an old movie…it was a feeling all too familiar. "Just watch."

_"Mom…you guys will be home soon, right?" Little Seto asked, looking up at his mom and dad intently._

_His father laughed and nodded, his mother hugged him reassuringly. "Absolutely, kiddo. You'll take good cake of Mokie for us, won't you?" His father asked, smiling at his oldest son. _

_Seto nodded affirmatively, looking like a soldier given a mission. He smiled at Mokuba and Mokuba smiled back…you could feel the love in this room, as if it were truly tangible. _

Seto, the older one, watched this happen…and so many emotions suddenly flooded back to him, from past and present alike. Yami watched the scene and Kaiba with equal interest. This wasn't quite what he had expected.

Or was it…?

Kaiba's memories once again sparked the pharaoh's. The face of little Kaiba-kun was like an echo, a mirror of another young child…one with eyes the color of wine. Yami felt that feeling. That feeling of fates pull, yet again. What happened to _this_ child?

_"That's my boys. Take care of each other, we'll be back before you know it…" The mother murmured gently, tousling the hair of each lovingly. "And I promise, we'll be home for Christmas…" "Really?" asked mini-Seto intently, smiling. "Really." His father replied, nodding. "We –promise-." _Yami was a bit confused, despite the ominous feeling that made him feel right at home. Where…was the sense in this? Where was Gozaburo? Wait…ah…oh.

The scene changed. One moment, it was bright and warm and happy. The next, they saw the family leaving and the light in the room seemed to darken, only a little…

Without warning, memories flashed before their eyes._ A car, ice and snow, slick roads, a driver with glazed eyes…a ditch. They heard a scream and a yell…a car, the car with Seto's parents, spun off the road and flipped over into a ditch._

_The next memory held flashing sirens and countless people in uniform, pale and solemn faces…two bodies carried away, buried beneath white sheets…_

Yami felt pity pull at his heart again as Seto turned away from the scene. The pharaoh shook his head with regret…the past can be a painful thing. It was almost too fitting that he should be the one to show Kaiba this. He would most likely look kinder on the ex-priest ever after. Perhaps **that** was _their_ intention.

Seto felt the snow beneath his feet. There were chill winds at his back. They stung…stung his eyes, his exposed skin. No. This was a dream. A memory. It felt so _real_, though. It was like he could reach out and touch these people. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Yami watching him. With pity. He hated to be pitied.

"I've seen enough." Seto snapped, feeling the warmth of anger almost melt away the snow.

Yami shook his head a little sadly. "Not yet. My job isn't finished, Kaiba." Within the next breath, the scene changed again.

Seto and Mokuba stood before in orphanage, chill winds blowing around them, Mokuba clutched a stuffed animal and his brother's hand for reassurance. Seto stared forward, to their new home.

They watched little Seto grow and defeat all opponents in chess and other various games. As Mokuba cheered him on, the little champion grew in strength…even back then, the kid smirked.

"Yep. That's you, all right. Just had to beat everyone, even back then, huh?" Yami asked, grinning.

"Whatever…"

Yet another day in the life of Seto Kaiba-to-be, Mokuba was playing with a toy in corner, enjoying himself and looking up to smile at his big brother every other minute. Two of the older boys walked over to him and sneered at the little one.

_He flinched as they stole his toy and started to tease him about his long hair and the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. _

"_Hey, leave him alone!" Seto demanded, shooing away the bullies. He crouched down and smiled at Mokuba. "Are you okay, Mokie?" _

_Mokuba sniffed and nodded. "Yeah…thanks, Seto." _

"_Sure, Mokie." He ruffled his little brother's hair and gave him back his toy. "It'll be okay, huh?" _

"_Yeah…" _

Yami found the scene…heart-warming. If not just the slightest bit strange. It was like hearing Bakura sing "Butterfly." Sure, the song is nice. And yes, Bakura –can- sing. The two just don't mix very well.

"Mokie…" Seto mumbled. "I haven't called him that in ages."

_A chill wind blew again, marking another fateful twist. Another man, tall and dark, _(2)_ strode into the lives of the two future Kaibas…_

"Gozaburo…" Seto hissed, eyes now icy slits.

Yami would also liked to have hissed and growled and various things of that nature. Staying his temper, he reminded himself that this was a memory. No more, no less. He also noticed that Seto was bristling at the sight of his adoptive father and heard him muttering some things he'd like to do to the man.

"Yes…but, Seto, it's a memory. He can't see you or hear you, because he's not really there. If he could, that would be changing history…and I'm a dark mage, not the time wizard."

Seto huffed. "You're neither. What you are is a psycho in drag."

Yami pursed his lips and had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep himself from attempting to cast something to make Seto into a bunny. A girl bunny. Muwahahah.  
"Moving on."

"If I can beat you at chess, you'll adopt me and my brother." (3) Seto proposed, drawing up his confidence.

Gozaburo sneered. "I'm a chess champion. What makes you think you can win?"

"I want it more. To you, this is beating a little kid. It means nothing to you, even if you win. To me, however…it means more then that." Seto smirked.

And so, the challenge began. The victor was, inevitably, Seto. Gozaburo, amazed and frustrated, eventually was forced to keep his end of the bargain. After all, Seto had threatened him with blackmail.

Little Seto slowly grew under the watchful eyes of Gozaburo. Worked to the brink of his sanity and pushed to the limits of his endurance at such a young age, determined to keep going, he fought his way to the top. Going so far that, as a child, he took over a company and kicked out all it workers, forcing them to be homeless. Yep, Gozaburo rubbed off on the kid. 

"Leaving all those people without homes or jobs…shame on you." Yami scolded, tsk-ing.

"I did what I had to do. I know what I want, that's all. Always have." Seto retorted, turning away from the scene in disinterest.

"I guess the saying is true then," Yami quipped. "A man who knows what he wants is a man nobody wants."

Seto glared at the spirit and his eyes bore into Yami's transparent flesh, like a magnifying glass on an ant. Unfortunately for him, looks don't actually kill. And even if they do, what's the use of killing something that's already dead?

Never mind that…

"Well, regardless that's just about…oh, right. There was one last thing, wasn't there?" Yami mumbled to himself, tapping his foot, trying to remember.

The scenery melted away like an ice cream cone in July as he focused his concentration. Seto yelped as the floor disappeared. He stared below, _almost_ frightened. Though, being frightened isn't cool. So he couldn't be _really_ frightened. Yeah. "This room has no ceiling or floor…!"

Yami blinked. "Isn't that a song?"

Seto scowled at Yami, eyes going all narrowy, making Yami frustrated because his thinking was interrupted.

"If you make that face too long, it'll get stuck there." The former-pharaoh scolded, still trying to think. If it were possible, there would be a little light bulb on the top of his head. And it would turn on right about… "Mmm. I remember."

Yami stared into the abyss as it suddenly became bright scenery again. Two doctors were having a discussion over some notes. Seto frowned.

"So about…miss Wheeler?" (4) 

"Joey's mother?" Seto asked, glancing over to Yami, confused.

Yami rolled his eyes. "No, no. His sister. Sssh…I didn't see this part yet. Even if you won't pay attention, I want to."

"_Yes…I'm afraid that, though she under went the operation, she's still under the threat of losing her eyesight." _

"Joey's sister is going blind?" Seto demanded. Not that he cared or anything. He barely remembered that Joey had a sister to begin with.

Yami groaned. "She was. She got an operation with the money Yugi and I won at Duelist Kingdom so now, would you kindly shut up?"

"But—"

_"There –were- complications, then. Has her family been told?" _

_"Her mother and her older brother, yes. No word from her father."  
_

_"Does she need another operation?"  
_

_The older doctor, a male, sighed and cleaned his glasses. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Or at least, as near as we can tell. It's such a pity. The poor child was so relieved to have her sight again. It was a miracle that it was managed, just in time. Now, we can only hope…"  
_

_"And the family can't pay for any more care?" The nurse asked, sighing sadly.  
_

_"Mm…I'm afraid not. It's a difficult situation. But, there's nothing we can do." He sighed, took another sip of his drink and went back to work. The nurse followed likewise._

Seto watched the image fade away and stared at Yami with suspicion. "Why did you show me that?"

Yami shrugged absently. "How should I know? Don't shoot the messenger." He huffed. "Poor Joey…why didn't he say anything?"

"The mutt is probably hoping that he won't have to." Seto replied, rolling his eyes.

Yami gave Seto a hard stare. "I wasn't talking to you. And don't call him that, Kaiba. I can't believe you don't even feel some sort of sympathy…what if that were Mokuba?"

"Then I'd be paying for the operation. But it isn't, so it isn't my problem." Seto dismissed. Though, honestly, he felt just a little bit guilty. 'If I –were- in his place? I don't know what I'd do. But if I really was Wheeler, I definitely wouldn't want my pity.'

"Don't day dream. I'm almost done. Then you can go back to bed…" Yami started,

"Good." Seto smirked.

"…Until my successor arrives."

Seto groaned. "You've got to be kidding."

Yami smirked. "Nope. Have fun. Last stop is…amazingly, your house."

Seto sighed with some relief as he saw four walls, his four walls, all surrounding him. "Swell, see you later."

Yami scowled. "Not yet, o ye of little patience. I said, 'your house' not 'your room.' Check out the munchkin."

_"Seto…come on, let's--go out and look at the decorations!" Mokuba nudged his brother who was typing away at his laptop for the million-and-twenty-fifth time in his life. _

_"What for? You see one string of lights, you've seen 'em all." Seto muttered, rolling his eyes, only to return to his typing. _

_Mokuba groaned. "But, the pretty colors? The styles? The designs?" _

_"If you want pretty colors, a computer could do a better job any day." Seto pointed out, easily sliding his way out of another activity. _

_"Fine. Fine. How 'bout we go caroling? The people might be giving out Butterfinger hot chocolate!" Mokuba licked his lips, just thinking about the sweet taste and warming feeling. _

_"You want to go out in the snow to get cold and hoarse for melted chocolate? Mokuba, I could buy you a dump truck full of that stuff." Seto protested, sighing. "Besides, I don't like singing in public." _

_Mokuba sat down and his brow furrowed in concentration. "Can we go to a Christmas party?" _

_Seto grunted. "No." _

_"But, Seto…you didn't even give me a reason why not!" Mokuba lamented, crossing his arms and frowning. _

_"It's not like we don't do anything on Christmas, Mokuba." Seto muttered, still typing. _

_"Yeah, just not the fun stuff…" Mokuba mumbled dejectedly. _

_Seto rolled his eyes. "What, do you have something against opening presents?" _

_Mokuba sighed. "No, but…that's not all people are s'posed to do on Christmas. They're supposed to be together…yanno, friends and family, Seto." _

_Seto smiled at his little brother. "Mmm hmm. And we're together, aren't we?" "_

_What about the 'friends' part?" nagged little Mokuba, feeling his brother ruffle his hair again. "_

_I don't need anybody else but you, Mokuba." Seto ruffled Mokuba's hair a little longer, smiling that rare smile._

Seto heard the past Mokuba sigh, which he had heard before…but he heard the kid mutter something he'd missed. _"That's not true, Seto…"_

Later, they saw the tike in bed after Christmas. _Mokuba looked out his window and saw a star…he smiled wistfully and repeated an age-old rhyme. "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight…wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight—I wish that Seto would make friends and that he would be happier." _

Seto watched the scene melt away again and felt his heart sink a little.

"Mmm…you know, Seto, I think worrying for each other is hereditary in your family. After all, you worry about Mokuba more than…just about anything. And Mokuba worries about you a lot more than you realize." Yami observed as the light illuminating from his robe slowly dimmed.

Seto scoffed. "I'm pretty sure I know my own brother a little better than you, Yami." He snapped, feeling a jumble of emotions run through him.

"Really…? Gee, what was I thinking? Funny, so is that why you snapped at him when he was just trying to make you happy?" Yami countered, raising an eyebrow in mock curiosity.

"I didn't…I mean--" Seto stared at the floor, feeling a pile of guilt drop on his shoulders.

Yami chuckled, smirking. "Oh? Is that so? Well, then…I'm obviously not needed. Good night, Seto. Have fun with the next spirit, hmm? He'll be here in…hmm. Oh, very soon. Just keep any shiny objects and knives well out of reach. See ya!"

Yami mock saluted the C.E.O as he vanished into a ball of floating glitter, which evaporated. Seto stared after him in utter confusion. He stumbled back over to his bed, just wanting to sleep all this off…and maybe do something extra nice for Mokuba when he woke up.

* * *

****

**_Footnotes_**:

1: When Seto got trapped in the virtual world game that Seto created, Mokuba got Yugi and Joey to help them. In the end of the series, Joey saved Mokuba's "life" by sacrificing himself and his beloved Red Eyes. Makes you wonder why you never got to see Seto's reaction. Surely, he must have thought –something- about such a caring act.

2: Not hansom, mind you, but tall and dark.

3: Paraphrasing:)

4: Oh, the agony. I want to type Jounouchi. Not Wheeler. However, at the moment, I'm just inclined to call Jou "Joey," you know?

_**NOW, REVIEW, OR ELSE! **_


	2. A not so generous spirit

**Title**: A Christmas Carol – Revised  
**Chapter**: A (not so) generous spirit.

**Disclaimer**: …TIS THE SEASON TO NOT BE SUED! Me no own.

**Reviews: **You guys are great! Thanks a lot for all the wonderful reviews. They really –do- work, you know. Here's a few replies and to all those without replies, I thank you too, A LOT, it's just that I need the space…okies?

**Marik Fangirl**:Ah. Thanks for catching that. Enjoy.

**dragonlady222**:Didn't even have to guess, huh? Good job.

**Puzzleshipper**: Please do.

**Nyami Rose**: Hey, thanks for getting me to post. Yeah, that song. I like Bakura-singing fics, myself. Sure, I'll check them out ASAP.

Once again, to all my reviewers, thanks a lot for the motivation…

* * *

"Your _turn_!" A voice trilled merrily.

"Oh, no you don't! I'm not wearing some girly getup like that spiky-headed, camel-hugging idiot."

"We had a deal, didn't we? You'll be rewarded for your services. You yourself said that it would be worth it."

"You better not put me in some kind of pansy outfit or else…"

"Or else? Hahaha…as if. We make the threats here, now get moving!"

"Or what?"

"Or else."

-----

He shivered, cursing the bitter cold of winter and grateful for his thick covering…bitter cold. He was –supposed- to be inside, right? Yes. He wanted IN. Warm, A.C.ed room with lots and lots and lots of shiny, pretty…

Except, -unfortunately-, he really had no idea what he was doing. 'Okay, okay…how did the pharaoh do this?' The palest of spirits wondered, scowling at the snow. "Shazaam! Open…sesame…! MOVE, YOU STUPID WINDOW!"

Nada. Absolutely nothing. He sent a glare heavenwards and a couple more around him. 'Open, already! Open, or I'll--'

Out of the blue…and white, considering the massive blanket of frozen water, the spirit of Christmas present heard a loud **SLAM**, nearly making him jump out of his skin (or over-sized robe.)

"Well…not exactly what I had in mind, but…heh, I'll take it. And everything else." He cackled softly, his snowy hair tumbling over his shoulders.

----

Were Kaiba not exhausted, he would have found it quite strange that there was the equivalent of the noise from a frat party going on downstairs. Not to mention the red, silver and gold blurs constantly parading around outside his door. However, being too tired to revert to his ever-logical side, he accepted this as the norm.

After all, the norm included 3000-year-old spirits, dark, cloudy force fields created by magic, egomaniacs blatantly declaring themselves the world's new ruler…strange blurs were pretty boring in comparison.

It was actually the yells in Arabic that eventually caught his attention…rather loud, annoyed yells.

Groaning for the millionth time that night, Seto warily cracked open one eye, completely unamused by whoever decided to make this night a living, breathing torture session.

Another blur and a foreign curse _finally_ got his attention. Seto drew himself out of bed zombie-style and naturally fell flat on his face after two misplaced steps.

"Stupid industrial-sized comforters…always—tripping or zomezing." Seto slurred, shaking off the almost intoxicating feeling of sleep.

Tired, but annoyed enough to press forward, Seto staggered out of bed into his hallway. He squinted in the dim light, willing the shadows in his blurry vision to take shape and form.

"Yami, if you're back, I swear…I'll have Yugi planning your funeral by tomorrow at the latest." Seto muttered. He meant for it to come out in a hiss, but it was hard enough trying to put logical sentences together.

Continuing on, Seto found that the dim light came from the downstairs, the kitchen to be precise. Grumbling under his breath, he staggered down the stairs. Reaching the end, he blinked like an owl in headlights, cursing the light like a true night creature…and he gaped at what saw.

There, atop a pile of valuables gathered from various corners of the house, was the millenium spirit of the ring, Bakura the King of Thieves himself. He was dressed in red robes, with a faint Egyptian air about the style, a wreath of holly crowned his snow-white hair and sandals (though the impracticality was protested) adorned his feet.

There came from him a ghostly glow, reminiscence of the one from Yami…and yet, his was different. Darker, yet strangely…a certain sort of mirth burst forth from his solemn presence. Granted, that was probably because he had gotten his hands on everything in sight before Kaiba had even gotten up.

"HEY! Bakura, what on earth are you doing in my house?!" Seto demanded, shouting up to the rejoicing thief.

"Hey, priest." Bakura greeted nonchalantly between bites of something he'd stolen from the refrigerator. "Mmm, you know, you should buy A1. That other stuff is not only expensive, but it tastes like dirt."

"Thank you for appraising my condiments, _Bakura_." Seto snapped, rolling his eyes to emphasize his sarcasm. Sarcasm which Bakura obviously cared nothing about.

"No problem." He replied, shrugging and contentedly returning to his…sandwich, apparently.

"Bakura-_kun_…why are you in my kitchen, eating my food, sitting on top of MY stuff?!" Seto bellowed. Bakura blinked, unaffected.

"What? I'm just helping you enjoy the season of giving. You can give me all this stuff…it'll be nice or whatever. Where's your Christmas spirit?" Bakura asked, feigning innocence. Then he laughed. "Oh, that's right. _I'm_ your 'Christmas spirit.' Well, that explains a lot."

Seto laughed sarcastically. "Great. Another lunatic breaking and entering at…two in the morning."

Bakura shrugged. "I'm not breaking and entering. The front door was wide open." He smirked, because--of course, this wasn't necessarily a _lie_, par-se. It _was_ wide open. After a little spirit magic, of course.

Seto groaned, exasperated. "Bakura, if you don't get out of my house—"

"Look, Kaiba, do you think I want to be here any more then the pharaoh did?" Bakura asked, scoffing.

"Obviously. You seem like you're enjoying yourself just fine, stealing my things and eating my food." Seto pointed out, scowling at Bakura.

"I meant other then that." Bakura mumbled, shrugging. "Anyway, you can't get rid of me any more then you could get rid of the pharaoh. You're stuck with me for a full hour, buddy."

"Fantastic." Seto droned, turning around and attempting escape via the stairs. "That's nice and all, but I've had enough _haunting_ for one night."

"Hey! Get back here! I have a job to do, priest!" Bakura yelled after him, attempting the same trick Yami had used early. After snapping his fingers a couple of times, finding it did absolutely nothing…he jumped down from the pile of treasures. Deciding on the tried and true method, he grabbed Seto and dragged him back into the kitchen.

"Go away…" Seto hissed.

Bakura shook his pretty little head. "Nothing doing."

Another glare of resistance, which had little to no effect. Seto missed the days when people flinched whenever he gave them that look. "Lemme guess. You're doing this for Ryou?"

Bakura dropped Seto's shirt and stared incredulously. "Who tol—I mean…uh…Ryou? Why would I do anything for—"

"Oh, like everyone else doesn't know? When you aren't eyeing everything in sight with market value, you're making eyes at Ryou." Seto scoffed, crossing his arms.

"For you information, hikaris and yamis are supposed to be…like that. What's _your_ excuse, pretty boy?" Bakura snapped.

"For what?" Seto demanded, arms dropping to his sides as he towered over Bakura, appearing intimidating…or trying.

Bakura sneered. "For 'making eyes' at the mutt, priest! What do you think I'm taking about?" He leered at Seto. "You must think you've got everybody fooled, Kaiba. But not me."

Seto reeled back, 'disgusted,' though Bakura didn't buy it fore a minute. "Me and Wheeler? You're sick. You're worse then sick, you're a psychopath."

"And proud of it." Bakura added, dismissing the argument as he lost interest in Seto's 'denial' as he called it, pretending to be coughing. Seto shot him a glare for it.

"Whatever, Kaiba. I don't take any interest in your personal life unless I'm forced to. Now, what was I supposed to—right."

Bakura straightened himself. "I am, as you may or may not have guessed—" And he coughed 'idiot,' earning another glare. "The spirit of Christmas present. I don't know what I'm here for and I don't care."

The kitchen vanished around them and Seto was floating again. Bakura hrmphed, annoyed. "Lost all my stuff…" He muttered.

"MY stuff." Seto corrected, still ticked off—but that didn't last very long. After all, he found himself standing smack dab in the middle of Yugi's kitchen in his pjs.

How'd he know it was Yugi's? Because Yugi was standing right in front of him, apparently waiting patiently on something. Seto stared, momentarily mute. "Yugi?"

Bakura appeared beside him. "Nuh uh. This is Christmas present…like Christmas past, these are only visions, like dreams. No more, no less. Which really bites, because I could put pink dye in Yami's hair gel right now or spray-paint his favorite pants—"

A giggle from the living chibi. "Yami? Are you done yet?" Yugi asked, raising at eyebrow in the direction of the millenium spirit who was just outside the room. 

"_Uh…ano…no." Yami sighed. "Actually, aibou…I'm kind of having a hard time with this." He muttered, sounding embarrassed. _

_Yugi chuckled. "Need some help, then?" He offered, sounding sympathetic and full of pity for the darkling. _

"_Yes. Please!" Yami called, sounding relieved. _

Seto and Bakura unconsciously appeared to follow Yugi, but Seto realized, with some effort, that he wasn't walking or anything. Some force inexplicably drew him behind the little game king like metal to a magnet.

The sight they were met with made all three people (who weren't Yami) want to hit the floor and laugh their heads off. Bakura burst out laughing immediately, Seto snickered and _Yugi tried to hold back his own giggles. _

"Oh, Yami…what on earth happened?" Yugi asked gently as he bit his lip, trying to conceal his obvious amusement. "Did the wrapping paper attack you?"

Poor Yami, sitting in the living room, covered in tape, ribbons and bows, sighed in exasperation. He looked like a gift from a tornado. "I believe so." Yami eyed the roll of ribbon with suspicion. "You never told me how dangerous wrapping presents could be."

_Yugi laughed then, but composed himself, then he shook his head and sighed. "Well, don't worry. I'll get you out of there…somehow." Another giggle. "Besides…you did a great job." _

_Yami arched an eyebrow. "Yugi, I didn't wrap a single present." _

_Yugi grinned. "Yes, you did. Mine." Yugi sat next to Yami and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And I think you're the best present I could ever get, Yami-kun." _

"_Thanks, aibou." Yami smiled back at Yugi, feeling his heart flutter again…and they shared chaste kiss. _

"Eww. Do I have to watch _this_?" Kaiba asked, disgusted by the mushy display.

Bakura was too busy gagging to answer at first. "Ewwww…get it away. GET IT AWAY! My eyes…they buuurn!"

Yami's smile wavered for a moment. "As nice as this is, love, Mr. Present would like to be unwrapped now. Like, right now, aibou-kun."

"_Okay, okay…hang on a minute." Yugi murmured, finding the scissors in the giant mess and using them to free Yami from his self-made prison of colorful ribbons and pattern-splashed paper. "Kaiba-kun's present is here, right?" _

_Yami bit his lip thoughtfully, then nodded. "Yeah, next to Joey's, Honda's and Ryou's. I think. Uh…though, it might be a little difficult to find anything in here now." _

_Yugi smirked. "I'll say. I've heard of tropical storms, but it looks like a winter hurricane went through this room. Did Mokuba say anything new about his plan, Yami?"_

_Yami sighed. "He said Kaiba said no. I feel bad for him, hikari. I offered for him to spend Christmas with us, but he said he'd rather be with Seto." _

_Yugi nodded, smiling sadly. "Well, they're brothers. I know wouldn't want to spend Christmas without grandpa or mom. And definitely not without you." _

_Yami grinned mischievously. "Naturally. I mean, I know you can't possibly live without me, aibou." He winked. _

_Yugi rolled his large violet eyes at the former pharaoh, chuckling. "Oh, of course. Now, before your ego gets any bigger, I think we should get started on the Christmas cookies…the presents can wait." _

"They got me a present?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "What would they get –me- for Christmas? Hey, Ba…Bakura? What are you –doing-?"

Bakura was carefully digging through the mass of wrapping paper. "Looking for your present, priest. Maybe it's the god cards." He cackled, returning to his work.

"Hey! It's MY present!" Seto yelled indignantly. "Aren't you supposed to be showing me some other delusion or something?"

Bakura waved him off. "I'm on break!" He shouted, still digging. "Come on, come on…"

Suddenly and perhaps thankfully, (though Bakura forgot that technically, objects in dreams and visions are practically worthless,) the scenery melted away again. Bakura huffed…then sighed. "Hikari did say that if I stole any presents he'd melt the ring down into a paper weight."

Seto twitched. "Whatever. What, exactly, was the point of that scene?" Bakura shrugged. "Who knows? Implications on your brother's issues with you? Proof that people care? Fangirl appeal…" Seto's cobalt eyes blinked in confusion. "What was that last one?" Bakura returned the confusion, staring back with equally blank eyes, glancing around the room with suspicion. "Huh? One what? Is it shiny?" 

Seto groaned. "Never mind. Look, can we please get on with this? I don't have all night…I want sleep and I want it NOW!"

Bakura sniffed indignantly. "Geez, priest. _Someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the emperor-sized bed this morning. Keep your prissy pants on, Kaiba, I'm going. I'm going." More scenery appeared.

---

"Hey, Joey…" A reddish-brunet greeted the blond with a grin. "How are you doing, big brother? Ready for Christmas?" Serenity giggled happily and gave Joey a peck on the cheek.

_Joey blushed and wiped it off. "Okay, sis. Knock it off…I love ya too. I'm doin' fine. The house looks great, ya know. You've been doin' a wonderful job."_

_Serenity beamed. "Thanks, Joey!" She returned to stringing up the decorations and glanced back to see her brother 'crashing' on the couch. _

Seto stared blankly at the surrounding home, (trimmed with every kind of Christmas decoration imaginable) and at the scene in front of him. So…that was Joey's sister. She looked like she was fine, for someone who was supposed to be visually impaired. "What are we doing at the mutt house?"

"I dunno. Maybe your undeniable desire to jump him hypnotized me into taking you here." Bakura shrugged. "By the way, do you realize how badly you need a haircut?"

"I do NOT like the mutt!" Seto was seething. "And have YOU looked in the mirror lately? At least _Yami_ only cross-dresses on Saturdays. I –hope-."

"You and me both." Bakura added.

"So, how's mom?" Joey asked softly, the question bringing a mellower mood to the discussion.

_Serenity smiled understandingly. "She's fine…a little frantic from time to time and she's always worrying about me, but mostly, she's fine. How's…" Serenity trailed off and paused for a moment, regretting bring up the past. _

_Joey frowned. "Same as always, Serenity. But don't worry…I'm getting' along fine, ya know? Besides, Yugi and Yami are still lookin' after me." Joey grinned. "By the way, we're gonna pay them a visit, right? After all, Yugi, (not to mention Anzu,) would never forgive us if we didn't."_

_Serenity giggled. "Mmm hmm…I still have to give them my Christmas present. They've done so much for us…" The brunet reminisced thoughtfully about having her sight back. Her bother's courage, Yugi's generosity, Yami's skill…that was the reason she had her life back. _

_Joey's thoughts weren't half as happy though…thinking about how, after all their efforts, in the end the solution was only temporary. It was so unfair. Serenity **deserved** her happiness. He wanted so much to help her. So much to protect her. A tear rolled down his cheek. _

"_Joey? Jo…are you okay, big brother?" Serenity asked gently, examining the expression on Joey's face. _

"_Oh, uh…yeah. I'm fine. I, uh…just missed ya and all, ya know? Actually, you remember that beach that you loved so much? How bout we go there again?" Joey asked, wiping his eyes and attempting a toothy grin. _

_Serenity blinked for a long time, wondering if she'd heard Joey right. "But, Joey…it's in the middle of December."_

"_Uh…right." _

"I'm lost. What's wrong with the broad again? I mean, other then the stupid grin, the stupid giggle and being Joey's sister?" Bakura asked, staring at Seto.

Seto paused for a moment, remembering the look on Joey's face. That was the look he made when he saw Mokuba, soulless and in shackles. The look of someone, feeling hopeless and devastated but still trying to remain strong. "She's going blind and Joey's family can't pay for another operation."

"You just called 'the mutt' Joey." Bakura observed, fairly shocked.

Seto paused for a moment of self-bashing silence. "So? Like that's a big deal." He scoffed at the former tomb robber.

Bakura huffed. "It IS, fancy pants. You never call him anything but Wheeler, mutt, pup, moron and any other affectionate nicknames that tiny mortal mind of yours can dream up."

Seto pursed his lips. "Did it ever occur to you, you freak, that you're mortal too? That you've always been mortal, in spite of the fact that you claim to be some 'spirit'?"

"Did it ever occur to you, you idiot, that I really am a spirit and you're incredibly dense?" Bakura retorted, rolling his eyes. "Good Ra, you've been sent inside a card, you've had your own soul stolen twice, you SAW Mokuba as a soulless shell, you've had a full blown tour of the shadow realm…what the hell do you want?"

Seto was silent for a long time. A very long time. "For this dream to be over."

Bakura groaned and cursed in Egyptian. "Man, you are the dumbest smart person I've ever met."

Seto snorted, eye-rolling at the comment. "That remark doesn't even deserve the dignity of a come back. Either try something better or don't talk at all."

Bakura sighed and sent a glare heavenward. "I –can't- help him! He's too dense! Can't we just leave him the way he is? I mean, it's not like he'll actually listen to any of us…he doesn't even believe our –other- stories."

A moment of silence passed and Seto saw Bakura suddenly showered in a bright light. The pale spirit maintained a solemn silence for an almost agonizingly long time…and then nodded reluctantly. "If you say so, but I don't hold out much hope for him. I'll do my job, but that's as far as it goes."

Seto growled. "-WHAT- job?!"

Bakura sighed, exasperated. "Showing you all this stuff. That's my job. But let's get this straight, Kaiba. I don't like you…I don't really like anybody, but I don't like you. I don't even know you." Bakura paused at this point, then continued. "But, considering your salvation just got tied into my well being, I don't have much of a choice. We're trying to help you, so shut up and listen for once in your life."

"I don't want your help! I don't need your help, either. I'm fine." Seto snapped, storming away into the now black abyss.

"Boy, you really think that, don't you? But you don't know, do you?" Bakura tsk-ed. "You're scared, aren't you, Kaiba? You have a reason to be."

"I'm not—"

Bakura growled. "Don't give me that. Oh, you think, pretty boy, that I don't know what I'm talking about? You think I don't know what it's like?" Bakura chuckled bitterly. "That I don't know what it's like, to seal yourself away from the world, having lost every sense of security you had? Being forced to fend for yourself? GROW UP!"

Stunned momentarily, Seto was once again speechless and Bakura stared at him for a moment, as if to demand a response, but then, remembering that this was merely a job…Bakura huffed and sighed. "Whatever. Just, whatever. Look, I think we've got one more stop ahead, at least. It's getting late."

"_Look, I said no." Seto muttered. "I already told you that. Besides, I have work tomorrow and I don't want all of you keeping me up." _

"_Then take tomorrow off, Seto. It's not going to kill you OR me if you take a break once in a while. It's –your- company!" Mokuba's pre-teen fists clenched as he withheld his stronger feelings. _

"_Yes, my company. Which means it's my responsibility to run it. I'm not going to neglect my responsibilities." Seto replied, coolly. _

"_So you'd rather neglect **me** and your social life, which, by the way, doesn't exist? Seto, that's not true. It's your company, not your **life**! It's not okay to do this to yourself." Mokuba sighed. "Can't you understand?" _

_Seto pursed his lips. "You don't understand, either, Mokuba." _

"_Yes, I –do-! I understand that I'm the only one out of the two of us that actually acts mature." Mokuba shot back, glaring. "I'm worried about you. You keep pushing away life. You even push me away, brother. Someday…I'm not going to be here. What then?" _

_Seto shook his head firmly. "That won't happen, Mokuba." _

"_Of course it will. Why are you so afraid of change, Seto? It doesn't make sense to me…I try to help you, but I can't do anything if you won't let me help." Mokuba shook his head, near tears. "-We- want to help you." _

"_I don't need their help." Seto snapped. _

_Mokuba shook silently. "I guess you don't need my help either, then, huh?" Mokuba ground out. "You said that, once. During a duel, you said you didn't need anyone. I just didn't believe you meant it." _

_Seto sighed. "I didn't! Look, I don't need this now." _

"_As always." Mokuba muttered, stomping off up the stairs. "Merry Christmas, Seto." _

Seto felt guilt in the pit of his stomach for something he hadn't even done yet. Incredible. He hadn't meant to…to say that. He needed Mokuba. He loved Mokuba…dearly. Seto Kaiba lived for his little brother.

Yet, his pride had torn at him in that moment, causing him to do…to say things he had never really meant. Still, it was only one argument. Maybe things could happen differently now, since he'd seen that. Even though it WAS a dream, right?

Then…why did it feel so painfully real? (1) So real that, it was almost impossible to deny that this was some kind of vision. A feeling began to stir inside of the older Kaiba, as he watched the screen slowly drain. "So…so Mokuba's not incredibly happy with me right now. Is that ALL?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "If that was all, then do you think we'd be showing up at your door in nighties? At least –I- look good though…of course—"

"Then WHY are you here?" Seto demanded, groaning.

Bakura tsk-ed. "You'll just have to figure that out on your own. A little patience would help, though." He added, smirking.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Seto asked, sighing. He eyed the 'ghost/spirit' with suspicion, though he didn't really have to 'suspect' anything except Bakura being…well, himself.

Bakura grinned, eyes and teeth both gleaming. "Just because I'm doing something nice for one night doesn't mean I'm not still sadistic. It's kind of…in my nature. Like being snobby and prissy is in yours."

Seto glared at Bakura and hissed softly. "I'm not PRISSY! Can we just—"

Bakura suddenly felt a cosmic jerk on his soul. He stood stiff as a soldier for a moment, then nodded casually. "Time's up!" He announced. "I'd love to continue this debate, but I've got other plans I need to take care of. I'll come pick up your stuff later…if I'm not too busy."

Before Seto could speak a single syllable of protest, much less tell Bakura off concerning his valuables, they were both dumped back into his room and Seto landed with a -**thud-** back onto his bed. Bakura was still floating, though.

"Later, priest!" Bakura called as he waved cheekily and smirked. Then he too, disappeared, light consuming his body, leaving a black void where he been a moment before…

Then, the room returned to normal. It was as if he had never came at all. Seto shook his head, confusion and exhaustion once again over taking him. Then, he heard a voice. It sounded distant and faint…

"**Hey…priest! I forgot. There's one more visitor yet to come. And don't bother looking for me, I'm taking to you telepathically. Try to pay attention! This one's important!" **

Seto looked around for a moment, before hearing a soft snicker…deciding to add 'voices' in his head to the list of things to get checked out…even though he didn't really feel right about dismissing all this. It was real, wasn't it?

'No! No, it was NOT…I swear, I'll never work this many hours again if I can just stop having all these stupid DREAMS!'

The brunet collapsed in bed, yet again…but as he did, a portal of black and purple mists opened in his room like the jaws of Cerebus himself. (2) The air filled with a thick, heavy scent and Seto felt his eyes drift close…

* * *

**Number notes and info**:

1: Guess who made Seto stupid? The dubbers. The real Seto actually believes in magic. No joke. He believes the whole stupid deal. BUT, the dubbers twisted everything…so that, instead of sensing danger, like everyone else, you hear him saying in the duel with Dartz "It must be a duel disk defect" -.- DEAR –LORD-!

2: Cerebus is the legendary, three-headed dog-guardian of hell, otherwise known by the Greek name "Kerberos."

---

If you've noticed the character themes for the different periods of Seto's life, grats.

Would you believe it was actually an accident?

Yami corresponding with Seto's painful past, Bakura understanding his current situation, all by accident. I didn't even realize that the next spirit is also rather fitting. I was just having fun. –shrug- At any rate,

**SPRED THE LOVE! HELP THE WRITER! REVIEW!**

**And a merry…-early- Christmas…I guess. **


	3. Redemption

**Title**: A Christmas Carol – Revised.

**Chapter**: Redemption

**Disclaimer**: …I'm not scared about Santa coming to town half as much as the lawyers, so heck no, I don't own it and I ain't making a dime.

**REVIEW REPLIES**:

**Malik Fangirl**: -Chuckle- I agree. I like Ryou's accent though. It's ridiculous, because he's probably not supposed to be British, but it's cute. (I'm stuck with dub for most stuff and thus, I've never heard Jap. Bakura.)

**pennypigeon**: Ahh! Thank you! I am in your debt.

**dragonlady222**: But, of course. He was the only other spirit handy. Indeed. Bakura will always be Bakura. –Laughs- Yeah, I think Serenity works a little better. The last thing Yugi needs is another 'short joke.'

**bringer-of-death-and-sorrow**: Thank you! I needed a fourth review...and yes. Good guess. 

-

* * *

-

A jab. A sharp, painful, bony-handed jab. Another, another, another. Over and over like rain, gleefully flinging itself towards the earth in a suicide mission.

He groaned and pulled a pillow over his face. "Go away, Mokuba…I'm not waking up at four in the morning to open presents again!"

Another –insistent-, more painful jab.

"Mokuba…" Seto growled, tugging the pillow more over his head, hiding his cobalt eyes from the blinding glow around him. "I said, go away. Wake me in two hours, at LEAST! Unless you have a giant thermos of coffee handy."

Another jab, this time in his stomach. That one hurt.

Seto threw the pillow off the bed, then turned around, expecting to see Mokuba in his pjs, clutching a plushie and grinning at him like he was trying to imitate a flashlight. "You'd better have that therm…MALIK?!" Seto gaped. "Oh, hell…no."

Amazing as it was, although Seto didn't realize it at that time, the brunet was staring straight into the eyes of the one and only…Marik. Not the lighter side, the hikari who was healing from the mental and emotional wounds…no.

Rather, the evil soul who was sent to the shadow realm and had remained there, out of thought of all the inhabitants of Domino City—save one. Marik was back. He looked less psychotic, somehow. More like the normal Marik. The maniacal gleam in his eyes had disappeared, making him seem much more solemn.

Seto, thinking that this was just another visit from a freak, he started to pound on his mattress in agony. "Leave me ALONE, please!"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Ssssh!" He adjusted the black hood on the dark cloak his was wearing so that the clothing would hide his face. He motioned for Seto to follow him.

Seto growled at him. "No. I –want- sleep."

Marik shook his head violently, eyeing Seto sternly. Again, he insistently, violently made a jerking motion that –screamed- 'Come ON!'

Seto crossed his arms stubbornly. "Make me."

Marik's eyes narrowed angrily and he drew in a deep breath, obviously counting to ten or something and making several promises not to throw Seto into the shadow realm. He walked up to Seto calmly and grabbed him by the arm, gently tugging on the brunet in a voiceless order for him to come.

Seto jerked his arm away. "No."

"Please!" Marik whispered, urgently. For a moment, he looked truly like his hikari, almost innocent eyes holding an air of desperation.

Seto's eyes widened, either at the expression, the polite demand, or the urgency it held. Or maybe just at the fact that Marik was whispering. "Wha…? Why are you whispering?"

Marik's eyes nearly popped out of his head and glared at Seto again, any form of innocence vanishing. "Ssssh! I'm…I'm not supposed to talk." He whispered, glancing around fearfully.

Seto glared at him. "WHY?"

Marik nearly jumped out of his skin. "Sssh! Please! I'm…the spirit of Christmas yet to come, okay? I'm not supposed to talk because…if I say too much, I could reveal more of the future then any mortal is allowed to see and I'm NOT about to blow this."

Seto peered at him skeptically, trying to find any kind of honesty in the hooded face. "Why, exactly, did you get caught up in whatever this is, provided I believe you really here."

Marik was very, very quiet at the moment. Somehow, the emotional silence made it all the moment even more solemn then it had been before. "I…they…promised me that I could—" His breath hitched for a moment and he shook his head violently. "Not now. You have to come with me."

Seto twitched for a moment, then uneasily got out of bed. "So, you'll take me to see scenes of my future, then?"

Marik shrugged. "Well, not that there's much to se—" He clapped a hand over his mouth. He looked around, uneasily. "Don't ask questions. If they hear me, I'll get in trouble. Just be quiet and follow."

Seto watched Marik enter the portal from which he came and shivered unconsciously. It looked so dark, so light-less. It almost hurt to look at…he saw Marik return from the portal and motion for him to follow once again.

Not quite sure why he couldn't resist the call to follow…Seto stepped into his future.

----

It was utter darkness; almost as hopeless as the shadow realm…it took a long time before Seto found any kind of light. As with the other spirits, an eerie glow illuminated Marik and slowly lit the void around them, yet it still was bright by any means. In fact, the darkness looked even more menacing as light breathed into it.

Marik stared straight ahead, entranced in the role, which he had to play…stiff and silent, he motioned for Seto to continue, to keep following, seeing as the dragon-lover had frozen in amazement…or perhaps, horror.

"Where…are we?" Seto asked softly, staring at Marik, seeing as he felt a…strange fear to look at anything else…not to mention the human impulse to seek out light in the darkness. The instinctual desperation for hope, for safety.

Marik stared back at Kaiba solemnly as they walked, then quietly whispered "The passageways of time. A realm in between all times, connecting this world to all others. Stay close, or you –will- regret it. I barely know my way through here…and if we make one wrong turn…we could both be lost forever."

"Wait a second…you mean, we're –really- going to the future?" Seto whispered, following Marik's example.

Marik nodded solemnly. "Yes…to let you know, though, it'll be like before. You'll be like a ghost…invisible, intangible, inaudible—people won't even be able to smell you." Out of the black, Seto heard Marik yelp.

"Wha…?" Seto asked, flinching and twitching from the sudden exclamation.

Marik was twitching himself. "I told you I wasn't supposed to talk! I think they said they'd let that one go…"

Seto frowned. "Who's 'they?'"

Marik shook his head silently, not –daring- to say any more if he could help it. Nope, someone had his lips –sealed-…of course that's the price you pay for being allowed to mess with the future of mankind.

Marik guided him to a portal and they both stepped through, into a familiar room…yes, familiar…in fact, he'd seen it only an hour ago, hadn't he?

"Why are we in Yugi's living-room again?" Seto asked, glancing around for any signs of the multi-colored duelist. Seto paused for an answer, then remembered. "Right, you can't talk."

Marik sighed, rolling his eyes…and, it was about that point when Yugi entered the room.

Seto stared for a good long time, trying to figure out why 'Yami' had purple eyes…until he realized that Yugi had just gotten taller. This must have been, like, a year into the future or so…

"Last minute growth spurt?" Seto guessed, smirking. "That certainly took a while."

He heard Marik snickering faintly at the comment, but the 'ghost' did not reply, attempting to bite back any other comments.

Seto realized, with some surprise, that in spite of the festively decorated room and his newly acquired height, Yugi was…crying. What for? Seto's ears pricked up at the faint, controlled sobs.

"_Aibou?" Yami entered the room, concern written all over his face. He came up behind Yugi and put his arms around his hikari gently. "Aibou…are you okay?" _

_Yugi wiped his eyes and sighed softly. "I…just got off the phone and…oh, Yami…I wish we could do something to help him. I can't imagine how alone he feels."_

_Yami nodded, nuzzling into his partner's hair and trying to console him. The former spirit could remember two incidents where he could relate to such sorrow. The horrible solitude of the puzzle…and the time he'd lost Yugi to Dartz. Inwardly, he shuddered from the memory. The only difference was that, eventually…everything turned out all right. _

"_I know, love." He sighed softly, giving Yugi a gentle, loving squeeze. "But, there's only so much we can do…" _

_Yugi sniffed. "So, we can save the world but we can't help our friends?" He asked, a slight bitterness in the tone. _

_Yami got Yugi to turn around so they could look into each other's eyes. He stroked his aibou's face lovingly. "There are some things, Yugi, that no one can change. There are some things that not even magic can fix." _

_Yugi sighed and embraced Yami, snuggling into the comfort his lover freely gave. "I know…I just wish…" He trailed off softly, then shook his head. "Can we visit him, Yami?" _

_Yami smiled sadly and nodded. "Of course, aibou. We'll do everything we can to help him." _

"_You know…you and Seto never got along. Not even when you were fighting on the same side…but, you did really care about him anyway, didn't you?" Yugi asked, placing his hand on the former-pharaoh's tanned cheek. _

"_Well…I think you rubbed off on me, love. It'd be cold of me not to care, anyway. Seto becoming our rival was probably the most help we got from anyone." He chuckled softly, a solemn sort of amusement. _

_Yugi agreed with that sentiment and asked if they could leave that very moment…with some reluctance, though very little, Yami agreed and they both got properly dressed and left. The room faded away like their forms, vanishing in the distance. _

Seto stared, warily, in the direction that the game kings had disappeared. "What? What was Yugi crying about? What does this have to do with me…?" Seto asked. In his the pit of his stomach, he could feel the impending doom.

Marik shook his head silently and walked away from the void, which used to be Yugi's living room. Seto reluctantly followed and observed that Marik was leading him to yet another portal.

---

Stepping through the dark purple void led Marik and Seto to a room that Seto found just a little –too- familiar. It was a room in Kaiba corp. where important business meetings where held. Several 'suits' where sitting around a long black table in a long, elegant room. The guy at the head of the table, which was NOT Seto to Seto's annoyance, began speaking.

"_As some of you know, I'm taking control of Kaiba Corp. momentarily, in Mr. Kaiba's absence. It shouldn't be **too **long before our C.E.O is ready to take his company back…until then, I trust we'll do our best to keep things running?" The 'leader' asked, glancing around the room with analyzing eyes. _

_Everyone around the room nodded affirmatively and there were a few solemn smiles that showed further agreement with the sentiment. _

"_Now, we have some changes to discuss…they won't be too drastic and I trust you'll find them necessary and beneficial…I'm sure Mr. Kaiba will also approve." The man smiled, again, solemnly…but there was some sort of glint in his eyes that Seto did –not- like. _

"What on earth are these people doing here? I don't even recognize half of them!" Seto glared around the room, confused and irritated. "And where am I?"

Marik didn't get a chance to respond, just yet…

"--Yes, in the midst of a tragedy, Kaiba Corp. will thrive! We will insure the company's future—" He babbled on for a while, but Seto was still stuck on what'd he said.

"Tragedy?" Seto echoed, no longer able to deny the creeping feeling of…some dark shadow. This future—why? Seto felt some sort of pull, yet again. "What tragedy?"

Marik remained silent, but there was a knowing look in his lavender eyes. A glint, not evil, per se…but Seto –still- didn't like it. Marik –knew- what he was going to see, obviously.

The cloaked spirit pointed to yet –another- portal. They stepped toward it, but Marik stopped short, one step away from the entrance…there was an uneasy silence and the whole world stopped for a moment. Then Marik stepped through and Seto followed.

---

Instantly, he felt chilled…as if he'd just stepped into a freezer. The first thing he saw was trees…barren, winter-struck trees, reaching their bony fingers up the heavens. The next thing he saw was a rough-carved dirt path slithering through the snow. And then…stones, hundreds and hundreds of stones peering out over the sleek, white blanket.

Round, smooth stones, statues of angels, several dead and shriveled flowers--a cemetery.

Seto glanced around in confusion and apprehension at the empty field of graves. From the heavy barred fence to the bare sakura trees, he could see no one, save Marik and himself. Then, giving the land another once over…he saw one ray of sunshine through the gray surroundings.

To his amazement, the one person left –breathing- in the graveyard was…a familiar face. He had to go up to this person, just to be sure, but it turned out that…he was right.

It was everybody's favorite blond mutt: Joseph Wheeler.

Seto eyed the blond warily, seeing that he was standing in front of a tombstone with unshed tears deeply rooted in his amber eyes. There was pain, anger and sorrow all practically radiating off Joey like beams from a lighthouse.

"I thought Joey's sister was just going blind, not dying!" Seto shot a glance at Marik, raising an eyebrow. 'Gee, no wonder the mutt is about to bawl.'

Marik snorted and rolled his eyes, muttering about Seto's stupidity under his breath, but otherwise, the specter said nothing. He simply shook his hooded head and motioned for Seto to pay attention.

The brunet frowned, annoyed, but…at the same time, he felt a sort of sympathy for Joey in this moment and since he had no where else to go, he might as well stick around.

_Joey was muttering under his breath as he shoved his hands further into his pockets. His lips curled in an angry scowl as he tried to hold back the tears. "You…you idiot. You stupid, stupid idiot. Gettin' yourself killed." He muttered, angrily swiping at a tear. _

Seto jerked back a bit. Joey was always so sweet with his sister and everything…if anything happened to Mokuba, Seto knew he wouldn't be angry. He'd be devastated. Angry at whoever was responsible, sure, but…something was a little off. "Harsh." He murmured.

Marik snorted again…but remained silent. 'You're clueless.'

"_I hate you, ya know dat? If you can hear me, don't you dare think this means that I don't hate you!" Joey yelled, clenching his fists. "'Cause I do."_

_There was a pause as he bowed his head and blond strands slipped over his eyes. "You're such a jerk. How could ya just leave us like that? But ya don't care, do ya, you selfish, heartless son of a…" He growled, then laughed bitterly. "No, I don't think even –that-'s a good enough insult." _

_Another pause…he wiped away another tear. "What about us? How you left us all here, to pick up da pieces? Not that you care. Ya know, you always said dat nothin' could ever take ya down…ya always believed you were invincible. Well, we know da truth now, don't we?" A bitter chuckle. _

Seto didn't like how this was sounding. Not at all. The only person Joey talked like this to was…was—no. No!

"_What about Mokuba, huh? What about HIM? Now he's just a shell of da boy he used ta be and he's all alone. He blames himself, ya know. What about him?" Joey's fists hung at his sides, in spite of the bitter cold…and they shook with the contained rage. "What about me?" _

_Joey looked up, the blond strands that had been hiding his eyes moments ago fell back, revealing the burning honey color beneath. "I never got to tell you how much I hated you…" Joey trailed off. _

Seto's eyes were glued to the blond in front of him. The expression on Joey's face--anger, sorrow, disappointment…and something else. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"_I never got ta tell you…how much I love you." Joey whispered. His wind-slapped cheeks turned slightly redder, in spite of the fact that they were already red from his anger and tears. " That's right, Seto Kaiba. I loved you…ya jerk." _

"_I hated what you did…what you said. You always made me so –angry-…I couldn't even stand to be around you, ta look at you. But, believe it or not…I loved ya."_

_He sniffed softly, brushing his messy bangs out of his eyes again, along with another tear. "Maybe ya still just hate me. Maybe I should be glad that ya left so I never had ta make a fool a' myself. But I'd give anythin' just ta hear you call me 'mutt' again…an' I hated dat most of all." Joey sighed, standing up straight with steely look in his eyes. _

"_Mokuba needed ya…an' I know ya'd want someone lookin' afta him…so I will. Afta all, we both lost someone." Joey murmured, softly. He stared at the writing on the tombstone in front of him for a lingering moment…saying one last goodbye, for now. _

_Joey walked down the rough, dirt path back to the black gate of the cemetery. Mokuba had just trudged up to it and his eyes were about as red as Joey's, if not more so…and though the blond's messy hair made it a bit harder to tell, it was obvious that they'd both been crying heavily._

"_Hey…Joey." Mokuba greeted, sound a bit hoarse and the normally cheerful greeting was very solemn. "Were you visiting him?" He asked softly, gazing up at the blond. _

_Joey smiled weakly, feeling his pity for the young teenager return. "Yeah…I was." He tousled Mokuba's hair as Seto would have done. _

_Mokuba returned the weak smile, not looking any cheerier for it. "You…really did care about my brother, didn't you, Joey?"_

_Joey nodded, albeit shakily and sighed. "Well, yeah. I mean, I know we didn't get along, but…I nev'a wanted this ta happen." He slipped his hands back in the pocket of his long coat._

_Mokuba, not trusting his voice, merely nodded mutely and, after a moment, he cleared his throat. "Uh…Joey…you wanna…walk with me for a bit?" _

_Joey nodded and strode up along side the raven-haired teenager and they walked together, two souls sharing each other's pain…somehow, they could feel that, in the silence, all that needed to be said was said. _

_Mokuba felt the burning ache ease, if only for a fraction of a second, to know that he was not –truly- alone…even if the wounds would never truly heal. As for Joey, only time itself had any knowing…_

_The two forms faded into the streets and beyond the horizon, but the cemetery remained firmly in place. _

Seto stared, confused and shocked…speechless and paler then any of the spirits that had visited him on this night. In coherent words tumbled through his mind, but he didn't have the strength to form any audible reaction.

Instead, he gazed, through hazy and almost sightless eyes at the pale, gray stone that amber eyes had once beheld with contempt and sorrow. He read over the inscription, almost thoughtlessly…and feeling a drawing force once again, he knelt in front of the grave and touched the markings…

---

"_**I hate you!" Mokuba yelled, effectively halting a shouting match between him and his towering brother. **_

_**There was a pause of utter shock, followed by anger, hurt…confusion. "No, you don't." Seto replied as an edge of uncertainty laced through his voice, almost cracking the proud façade. **_

_**Mokuba's fists balled up in anger. "Yes, I do! You can't tell me what I feel, Seto! Especially since you don't HAVE any feelings! And if you're so sick of hearing me "lecture" you, then maybe I should just leave you alone…that's IS what you want, right?" He snapped, glaring and storming out of the room to grab his coat. **_

"_**Mokuba! MOKUBA! Mokuba, get back here!" Seto yelled after him. He just managed to catch a glimpse of the teenager in the hallway, grabbing his coat and dashing out the door. **_

_**Seto followed likewise, shouting for his brother to have some –sense- but Mokuba didn't listen…either unhearing or uncaring, Mokuba continued to run, tears of hurt and anger welling up in his eyes. **_

_**As Seto raced after his brother, calling out his name…a truck came speeding along down the road near their house. Seto didn't notice the vehicle, still trying desperately to catch up to his brother…but Mokuba saw it all too well. **_

_**He screeched to a halt as he realized what was about to happen…and turned and screamed his brother's name, trying to warn him…but…**_

_**It was too late. **_

_**The next five seconds were the longest and most scarring of Mokuba's entire life. **_

_**The large truck viciously slammed into Seto's body and his steadily chilling form lay crumpled in the street. Mokuba felt a feeling of bone-chilling horror rush through his veins…**_

"_**Se…to?" Mokuba asked softly, the name coming out in a strangled cry. "Seto?! SETO!" He ran to his brother's broken body…**_

_**Mokuba felt tears streaming down his face as he reached his destination and he trembled as he reached out to Seto's face, eyes shut…breathing stopped…life had drained from his face almost instantly. **_

"_**I don't hate you, Seto." He sobbed. "I didn't mean it! Please…please…you can't leave me. Please, brother…Seto…don't leave me. I didn't mean it!" He clutched Seto's body to his small form and cried out in anguish. **_

---

Seto gasped as if breathing in air for the first time while his dilated eyes were suddenly jerked back into focus and he panted for a moment. It was as if…he'd felt that…that memory.

Marik stood beside him, silent in reverence…or just because he had to be. "Well, that answers that question." The spirit paused to snort. "Man…you suck."

"Thanks." Seto muttered. His heart crashed to the floor, like the pale, white face of a china doll shattering into a thousand pieces of nothingness. Its beauty forever marred by utter brokeness.

What on earth? Joey loved him? Mokuba hated him? His company was taken over by some cruddy suits while Mokuba was away?! The guilt flooded in like a tsunami and to top it off, he was dead.

Seto paused, staring hard at the tombstone in front of him which was clearly marked with the words '**Seto Kaiba, Rest In Peace, my brother**.' "Wait…I'm DEAD?"

Marik cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "Well, not yet, but I'm guessing that the tux, wooden box and pale face are supposed to indicate _something_."

"So…this is what's going to happen to me? Or, is this just what –could- happen?" Seto glanced back over to Marik, his icy-blue eyes burning into the blond's hood.

Marik shook his head, smirking. "I thought you didn't believe in any of this stuff, Mr. Skeptic. I thought it was all just a conspiracy against you and your too-smart-for-stories logic."

Seto faltered…trying to make sense of what was going on…and somehow, this all being a dream just wasn't a sufficient enough explanation. His pale, bluish lips opened to attempt some sort of argument…

Except, he never spoke. He couldn't, even if he wanted too…and even if he could, it was too late. The ground beneath him gave way, as if opening a wide, onyx mouth. Seto fell, catching one last glimpse of Marik's fading, illuminated form…and he knew no more.

---

Two solemn, cloaked and brooding figures stood in a darkened room, the lights in their eyes and of the candles littered about the room gave joy to the otherwise lightless, lifeless room.

There was a bright flash and another figure appeared, completing the collection of solemn witnesses to this night. The two previous figures glanced up and jerked back in a moment of surprise…but the surprise wasn't long lasting.

"So, they dragged you into this, too, freak?" Asked the first dark figure with a gleam in his russet eyes as he smirked like a jungle-cat in amusement.

The third figure nodded. "Yeah. Seeing you guys sure brings back memories."

The second figure nearly snarled at the mention, but restrained himself for the sake of decency, or perhaps, himself as he wasn't in the company of friends. "Bad memories. I would suggest against reminiscing."

The third figure flinched for a moment, before composing himself. "Still sore, huh, shiny-pants? Well, I didn't come here to grovel at your feet or anything, so I don't expect us to get along…but I'm not asking for any trouble."

The second figure, aka 'shiny pants' huffed "Whether or not you ask, I'm sure everyone back in Domino would be more then willing to offer."

The first figure nodded in agreement, smirking. "No kidding. Heh…this is a _fine_ kettle of fish. Me, the freak, and shiny-pants…do either of you actually think this will work?"

The second paused thoughtfully, reddish eyes darkening. "We'll find that out soon enough."

---

Seto shot up in his began, springing to life and gasping, cutting off the soft scream that had been the product of…of what? He panted for breath, realizing that his body was sweat covered…

Glancing around the room warily, Seto sighed with relief, feeling the horror fade and knowing that he could breathe again. He was alive. Now to get some good…sleep? Seto blinked around the illuminated room. It was…daytime? "Bloody. I guess I won't be sleeping –after- all." He muttered, sighing.

All of last night assaulted his memory in a harsh blow—and, he felt…so many things. It was so hard to isolate one feeling. Thoughts deluged his brain until he was reeling from his muses and could no longer continue.

But…one thing remained present on Seto's mind. 'Mokuba…'

…And he smiled.

---

A lovely morning drifted in through the windows of a pale blue bed-room and a small figure, curled up defensively in bed, shielded his tear-stained face from the forceful wake up call…

Suddenly, he felt something pounce on him and he yelped, frightened…only to hear the sound of laughter. "Hey, Mokuba. Good morning."

Mokuba blinked, shocked by the appearance of his older brother…who was grinning like he'd cracked. "Seto?" He rasped, flinching.

Seto nodded enthusiastically, momentarily scaring his little brother. "Come on, sleepy head. It's Christmas Eve. Stockings, remember?"

Mokuba stared in utter shock, his mouth hanging open. "…Who are you and what have you done with Seto?"

Seto tugged on one of his raven colored locks. "It's a long story, kiddo. Though, if you'd rather listen to the story and wait to open our stockings tomorrow, -ignoring- our tradition…then, I guess—" (1)

Mokuba bolted up out of bed and shot down the hall. "Stockings first! Explanations later!" He called back, throwing a grin over his shoulder.

Seto chuckled fondly. "Hey! Wait for me! And…about that idea of yours…"

---

A sunny-blond who felt…more confused then actually sunny slowly trudged down the steps of a hospital building, shaking his clouded head. "What on eart' is goin' on?" He demanded of the sky, looking up with gratitude and…amazement.

He didn't have too long to wonder, however.

A black limo rolled up to the front of the building and Joey froze, no doubt left in his mind as to who owned the elegant vehicle. Most likely, it was a guy whose name started with "Se" and ended with "to."

Joey stared, mixed emotions deluged his mind for a moment and Seto stepped out of the limo. Seto saw him, locking his gaze on the blond as he strode forward. Their eyes met, but neither could read any kind of emotion.

With confusion and slight apprehension, Joey noticed that Seto was holding…something in one of his hands, but he couldn't see what it was. Apparently, the taller teenager was hiding it from him. 'What are you doin', Kaiba?'

Stepping closer until they were two feet apart, intentionally close enough to insist contact yet a safe distance to not seem aggressive, Seto stopped, lips twitching with a smile-to-be and spoke. "Hello there…mutt."

Joey growled defensively. "Whadda ya want, Kaiba?"

Seto chuckled, trying not to act…out of the ordinary. "Guess."

Joey's amber eyes blazed as he scanned the brunt with suspicion, but his shoulders slumped slightly defeat and he refocused his energies into staring a hole in the cement. "You…paid for my sista's operation…didn't ya, Kaiba?" Joey looked up, confused and wary.

Seto smirked. It would have been a smile, but he didn't really smile in public…if he could help it. "I might have…" Seto shrugged, feigning innocence.

Joey's eyes flashed with some unnamed emotion. "Why would ya do somethin' like dat, Kaiba? How'd ja even know!? I mean, not even Yug' knew about…" He trailed off, pausing to lip his dry lips. "I don't understand."

Seto kept the emotionless eyes as well as he could; though it was hard. "Word gets around, Wheeler. Besides…I have my reasons."

Joey could hear, almost –feel- the taunting edge in that sentence. He felt his face heat up. "Whadda ya want from me, Kaiba?" He muttered, restraining another growl. Surely, he'd have this 'favor' hanging over his head for all eternity.

Seto feigned shock and disbelief. "What do I want from you?" He asked, 'amazed.' "Nothing, mutt. In fact, exactly the opposite. I actually want to –give- you something." He smirked, a little deviously, making Joey flinch.

Joey eyed Seto, almost fearfully, but one thing was for certain…he was far from thrilled about whatever gift this sadistic C.E.O thought up. "Is it a collar?"

Seto's smirk got even wider as he mused about such an idea. Hmm…"Well, as fun as that would be, no." Seto chuckled, an impish twinkle in his cobalt eyes.

Joey cringed. 'Then it must be even worse.' The blond thought, shuddering. "Whatever, Kaiba. Just tell me already, okay?" Joey grumbled, predicting eternal doom for his future.

Seto risked a small, gentle smile and pulled out something…white and green…Joey was too surprised by Seto's expression and the object in his hands to react. But his mind did process one last coherent thought before it went into a state of shock. 'Mistletoe.'

Without a second thought, intending to do this as quickly as humanly possible, Seto held up his present and gave Joey a chaste kiss on the cheek. He grinned wildly. "Merry Christmas…Joey."

Then, Seto trotted off to his limo as if nothing happened…leaving a very confused, shocked and blushing blond in his wake. "Gaaaaah?"

--**Until the epilogue, THE END!**--

-

* * *

-

_**MEANING, IT'S NOT OVER. COME BACK FOR THE CONCLUSION IN THE LAST CHAPTER AKA EPILOGUE! (Seriously…)**_

_**REVIEW OR ELSE!**_

And just in case you were having a little trouble with the dark room: figure 1 is Bakura, figure 2 is Yami, figure 3 is Marik, but I –do- believe I dropped enough hints.

-Chuckles- And yes, I know I broke a rule. The third ghosty is never supposed to talk, but hey, it's Marik. Breaking rules is what he does.

**_Footnotes_**:

1: It's not Seto's tradition. It's ours. Every Christmas Eve my family opens stockings and every Christmas day we open presents.


	4. New beginnings

**Title**: A Christmas Carol – Revised

**Epilogue: **New beginnings

**Dedicated to: **My best friend for nearly three years now, "Divey." I love you, gal. It's been three years of wonderful e-mails, love, hugs, tears and laughter alike. You mean so much to me. Never forget that.

**Notes**: _Italics will take on one last use, since I have no further need for flash backs. This time, it's to add emphasis to a certain…note within the story. You'll see. _

**Review replies**:

**Pequena**: Thanks.  
**Masaka1**: Mmm. So true. All three points you mentioned were, in fact. Merry Christmas to you, too.  
**Green-Eggs**: ...-sweatdrop- Yes, but _traditionally_ it's taboo for the last ghost to speak.  
**dragonlady222**: Yeah. I'm glad too. His relationship with Jou won't be -easy-, but he thinks it's worth it.  
Anyway, sorry to hear it and don't worry about it.

**Kaiba13**: I'm pleased you liked it and I agree. Seto needs to -live-. Thanks for your review!  
**Yamiace1321**: Oh? Well, I do sort of mention that, but unless this isn't clear...Yugi promised Yami...  
Eh, naughty things. -giggle- Bakura was helped in his relationship with Ryou...and Marik...well, that's what the first scene's about.

**Malik Fangirl**: -Laughs- A woman, eh? I'm not surprised. For instance, Yugi's voice is HIGH in the Jap first season and I'm convinced he is also is either voiced  
by a woman or a very small child. The jury is out on Yami, though.  
**Pennypigeon**: Thanks!

**AND THANKS ONCE AGAIN TO MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **

-

* * *

-

…

Darkness surrounded him, but it was not the same. No. It did not reach for him, with unendingly long, hungry arms, dragging him down, drowning him further in the mouth of utter destruction. He did not hear the never-ending sound of desperate whispers and moans of agony from the souls that were too far-gone. He did not feel raw, white fear that pumped through every vein in his body.

It was a peaceful kind of darkness…a quiet, which soothed the soul…but ever was it a reminder of what should become of him, if he could not remain strong. If he, too, was too far-gone. A test, it was. But before he even took it, they knew.

The agony of the wait bent and twisted his mind, a tiny thread of patience and self-control was all he had left. He clung to it now, for salvation. For life, for light.

'Please. I only ask…for one more chance.' He prayed, silently and as reverently as any mortal could. He laughed, only for a moment, at himself. Praying, no less. What business did a blackened soul have in prayer?

The business of change. The matter of hope.

It felt like eternity was slowly swallowing him as he waited…but at last, he heard the beautiful noise of a creaking door and he almost collapsed, oozing to the floor in relief. He raised his hooded head, barely able to contain the question, which furiously clawed at him mind. "A-and…?"

The illuminated figure at the door stared into his eyes for a moment…and in this time, he was reminded of all that had come to pass. It was painful, and yet…it made him dare to hope.

Then, a dazzling smile broke from the solemn lips. Marik had seen very few things more beautiful then such a blessed sight. This moment, he knew he'd remember for the rest of his existence. Just like another memory…from so long ago.

"Your freedom is restored, spirit. You are free." The celestial being murmured, sounding gentle as the coo of a dove, but resounding like a thunderclap.

Marik felt his entire being vibrate with that one sentence. 'You are free' and for a moment, Marik felt a burden, like a load of bricks…it lightened, if only a little. Like a spark: faint…but it was there. "Not yet." He replied softly.

In response, he saw the glowing figure nod and smile knowingly. "Then go…and seek your freedom."

Marik nodded, smirking. "I will." And as a bright glow engulfed his cloaked body warmth filled his heart… 'I'm coming back…I'm coming back to you.'

---

Feathers ruffled in frustration and a figure watched an illuminated form pace back and forth, irate. "I TOLD him not to talk! It's against the ruuuules!" A voice whined.

"Oh, hush. It's almost Christmas." Another voice admonished playfully. "The season for goodwill and forgiveness. He did his job, anyway."

"I guess so…"

---

"Hey, Mokie! I could use some tape, you know." Seto called, standing on a ladder, decorating for the Christmas party at their house. Upon hearing that Seto was open to the idea, Mokuba glomped him soundly and squealed like a stuck pig. After a contract or two concerning the party…the matter was settled.

"Sure thing, Seto!" Mokuba called from the kitchen, trotting into the large living room where the party was to be held. "Looks great, so far!"

Mokuba, however, did manage to rope Seto into decorating, complaining that he was so much taller then him and he –needed- help. Seto eventually gave in and was hanging up wreaths, streamers, homemade snowflakes…and just about everything else that required height.

"Yeah, well…thanks. I may have the creativity of a tree-stump, but at least I'm tall, right?" Seto asked dryly, snatching up the tape and repairing a streamer.

Mokuba giggled. "Yup. At least you have me here to help you, too, huh?" He winked at Seto, grinning impishly. To his surprise, rather then looking indignant, Seto's eyes softened into that loving, older brother look that elder reserved for him.

Seto nodded quietly in response, remembering the dreams…or whatever they were. Finally, finding his voice again, he mumbled a soft "yeah."

Mokuba stared at his older brother in concern, finally approaching a looming topic. "You know…you were so against this idea, at first. What made you change your mind?" He asked, gently.

Seto couldn't answer immediately, but after a moment of contemplation, he figured it'd be best if Mokuba didn't know everything…at least, right now. "It's kind of a long story, kiddo. But, I think I figured out that a little…prioritizing was in order." Of course, Mokuba didn't know the other 'priority' that Seto was thinking about.

Mokuba giggled. "_I've _been trying to tell you that for YEARS!"

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. Enough 'I told you so's…you can gloat later. We have work to do. Are the cookies done?" He glanced down at Mokuba, raising an eyebrow.

Mokuba 'eep'ed. "Oops! Uh…I'll get 'em!" Mokuba raced back into the kitchen…but after a couple of moments of clattering, banging and crashing…Mokuba yelled, "they're fine!"

"I hope the kitchen survived, too!" Seto yelled back, smirking. He attached one more streamer and leaned back to survey his work. "If you broke something, just tell me now and get it over with."

Mokuba came back in, laughing. "Nope. Everything is intact this time. Including me…and…Seto?"

Seto turned, hearing the sudden softness in Mokuba's voice. "Yeah?" He asked, stepping down from the ladder and setting the roll of tape down. His eyes flashed with slight concern.

Mokuba smiled. "It's been a while, ya know…since you called me 'Mokie.' It's kinda nice…hearing you call me that again."

Seto smiled back. "I'll remember that."

Without warning, Mokuba flung himself at Seto for the second time that day and grinned up at his older brother. "Hey…Seto?"

"Yeah?" Seto asked, tousling his brother's hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too…Mokie."

---

That night, the Kaiba mansion was more alive then it had ever been in its entire existence. Its rooms echoed with bubbly laughter, music…and the sounds of life. Seto surveyed the scene, a little warily. He'd only been to formal, stuffy, 'suit' parties. He'd never cared to go to any other kind save Mokuba's, otherwise calling them a waste of time.

Of course, the raven-haired boy had invited everybody and their dog. And speaking of dogs, Joey had just arrived, making Seto just a little more skittish in joining the festivities.

Bakura and Ryou, Seto noted with some amusement, were sitting together on his couch. Bakura hadn't touched a single object for theft and currently had his arm possessively around his hikari who appeared, for the moment, like he didn't want it any other way. Seto had a sneaking suspicion that this had something to do with his…'dreams.'

Though he certainly wouldn't ask.

Yami and Yugi were standing by the punch bowl, laughing and talking…and giving each other certain 'glances' which probably meant something like 'As soon as they're not looking, let's duck into a more…private area, ne?'

Again, Seto had his suspicions. Perhaps Yugi's…generous nature was responsible in this case.

Tristan and Duke were doing heaven only knows what…it looked like, avoiding each other and trying to get near Serenity.

The three girls of the group, Serenity, Mai and Anzu, were giggling and talking together, enjoying life and being…girls, really. Seto watched with some amusement, but limited interest.

He remembered that Isis had respectfully turned down his invitation, explaining that she had things to do. Seto wasn't surprised and replied that he was sure she was always busy with –something-.

Her brother, however, was more then happy to come and enjoy the party. Except…he'd been very quiet, aside from the chats with Yugi and Yami. Apparently, something serious was on his mind—but Seto couldn't ask. It wasn't his business and Malik didn't have much to do with him.

Seto did take the time to notice that the platinum blond was currently enjoying the fresh air of his balcony, out of the way in his private little space. Seto –also- noticed, with a smirk, that Yami looked a little disappointed that Malik picked –that- area to be 'alone' in.

He was so busy in his musings that he never noticed the soft footfalls of the blond behind him. He _barely_ noticed the hand that shyly rested on his shoulder…but still, he –did- notice. Taking a moment to realize that this meant something, Seto turned to see Joey.

Joey tried, very hard, to look Seto in the eyes. He failed miserably. His gaze dropped like a rock, accompanied by a shy blush. "Kaiba."

Seto smirked at the blush, very amused. For once, he saw Joey red from something _other_ then anger. It looked good on him. "Mutt."

Joey's eyes shot up and blazed angrily. "HEY!"

Cobalt eyes softened a little. Just a –little-, though it might have been Joey's imagination. "…Joey." He murmured, making the blond's blush a couple shades darker.

Joey adverted his gaze again. "Uh…listen, about yesta day…I, uh…I wanted ta thank you for…what ya did. F-for my sista. Y-ya know. I, uh…it meant a lot ta me and…it was very nice of ya."

Seto nodded understandingly. "Don't mention it." Then he paused. "_Really_. **Don't **mention it. I'll never hear the end of it from Yugi." Then, he did something neither of them expected. He laughed.

Joey, who had never heard Seto actually –laugh- out of plain –amusement-, was very…and perhaps _pleasantly_ surprised. He found himself chuckling, after the shock wore off. "Yeah. I guess so. Ya never…told me why ya did that, though. I mean, ya don't even know Serenity and I'd guess da only reason ya'd do that is 'cause of me and dat…doesn't make any sense."

Seto glanced back at the scene below them. Reminding him, once again, that they were on the second floor and above the 'crowd' enough so that they wouldn't be heard. A moment of contemplation passed between them.

"In the past couple of days, Joey, nothing has made any sense. Honestly, though…I don't care. I know I'm not…very good at…expressing my feelings."

Seto felt his own face heat up for a moment. But, Joey nodded understandingly. "Yeah. I kinda…noticed that." Amusement laced his every word.

Seto turned, glaring at him for the jabbing comment. But Joey looked a bit sorry for interrupting to begin with and Seto found himself forgiving him.

"I'm sure you have." He replied. "After all, even dogs have to have some sense." The comment was a knee-jerk reaction, but…it didn't –exactly- help the situation.

"Kaiba…" Joey growled.

Seto chuckled. "I…didn't mean that. Force of habit. Listen…Joey…" He bit his lip, thinking his words over carefully. "I know how you…feel about me."

Joey's eyes nearly popped right out of his head, but Seto stopped him before he could pose any kind of question to the brunet.

"I think…I've known for a long time. I'm not really sure. The thing is, though…I guess, without really trying to…or even –wanting- to…I guess I care about you. A little. Maybe."

Joey gawked for a moment. A moderately public confession? Of…caring? Was this for real? Was Seto just playing with him or was he actually trying to tell him that he felt…something? "Uh—um—well, dat's…" Joey trailed off, completely at a loss for words.

Seto smiled. Another real, genuine smile. "This may be the first time I've ever seen you speechless. I didn't know it was possible."

The shock wore off and the blond snorted. "An' I didn't know it was possible for ya ta care about anyone but yerself. I guess we both got surprised ta'night…Seto."

The brunet nodded. "I guess so." He murmured, amused. Then, thoughtfully, he added "think it's possible for us to ever stop fighting or trying to kill each other?"

They looked at each other for a long moment, considering the question…then came the resounding, dual answer: "No."

---

Malik stood, all alone in the moon light, surveying the scene. His pale skin, untouched and unmarred by the desert sun was illuminated by the pale patron of the sky as she smiled down at him, almost lovingly.

The Egyptian teen heard himself sigh. It was nice, seeing Yugi and the pharaoh again. They welcomed him warmly and for that, he was grateful. He couldn't make himself feel like he belonged, though. Malik felt…alone. Empty.

His thoughts naturally drifted to Odion and Isis. They'd helped him all along the way—through the nightmares and the new beginning of a life, above ground and as one person, rather then two. It had been difficult, adjusting. But with the love of his brotherly guardian and his dear sister…he'd been okay.

Except lately. Something felt…different. As if something inside him had suddenly awakened and started kicking. A face flashed in his mind for a moment. A face he didn't want to remember. Yet, he could never forget.

"You're gone. You're never coming back. And yet, you still won't get out of my head. I can't ever get rid of you, can I?" Malik whispered softly, looking out to the horizon.

…For a moment, all Malik heard was the wind whispering in his ear. Then, he heard a voice reply—a voice that sent a shiver down his spine.

"No, you can't." Marik murmured, stepping out of the shadows. He'd been standing only feet away from his hikari as his mauve eyes burned into the back of his spiked head. "It's been a while…Malik."

Malik spun, eyes wide, breath catching in his throat. Marik revealed himself fully, coming into the moonlight, though keeping his distance. Malik gripped the railing, fear and shock flooding through him. "I thought—no. No. You can't be here! You were gone! The shadow realm and, a-and—"

Marik nodded, emotionless eyes ever on the fearful teen in front of him. "Yes…" He murmured low, in almost a purr. "But I'm back. And this time, I'm not leaving." He took a step forward.

Malik, seeing this, took a step back and glared viciously at his darker double, growling from deep in his throat. "Stay away from me!" He hissed. "I hate you! I never wanted to see you again…you destroyed my life! You nearly destroyed my family!"

A solemn silence passed between the two as Marik could almost feel the anger radiating off his hikari. He pursed his lips. "I know what I did. I know you hate me…and I don't blame you. I'd apologize, but I don't think you'd believe me."

"Damn straight!" Malik snorted. "I have no reason to believe you after how you lied to me. You murderer…"

Marik appeared to wince at that comment, his emotionless mask slipping for a moment, but it quickly returned. He couldn't—not yet. "Yes. I lied to you. I took your father from you. I won't ask you to forgive me…and I don't expect that you will. But I've been given…a second chance. And if it's humanly possible, I'll find some way to fix what I did."

For a split-second, Malik saw the change in his former tormentor. But, he couldn't believe it was there. Couldn't believe that Marik had it within him to be human. "There isn't any way." Malik snapped stubbornly, the glare returning to his features.

Marik let his mask slip again, forgetting to care. "Maybe not. But I want to find that out for myself." The total sincerity in his voice came as a shock, but not as much as what followed.

Feeling just as stubborn, Marik took as step towards his hikari, who tried to take a step back and found that he couldn't. Approaching him to a point within grabbing range, Marik grasped his hikari's wrist.

"Whaaaa—?!" Malik started to protest and to jerk away, but Marik had already let go. And, to his surprise, his darker double had left a piece of paper in his hand. "Huh?" Malik looked up, confusion in his lavender eyes.

Earnest mauve met his questioning eyes and he could almost feel the words written in those depths. 'Open it. Read it' Marik seemed to whisper, though his mouth never moved and his gaze never faltered.

Malik examined the paper warily…it appeared a little roughed up and was crumpled slightly, he could see a little bit of scribbling from a previous attempt to write and a couple of jagged tears from the rough handling. He cautiously opened the paper and this is what he read:

_Though I'm fighting myself to do what's right,  
I know I'm not gonna give up this fight._

_I was lost in the dark,  
My strength drained and gone,  
Only a memory kept me going on. _

_I found what I wanted,  
it was here all along,  
and from some place inside me,  
again, I became strong. _

_I'm back and it's true,  
I'm paying my dues,  
Now with a heart still repairing, but true._

_But what you don't know is…  
I came back for you. _

Malik stared for a moment, re-reading that last line over and over. He couldn't believe his eyes. A…love poem? From his worst enemy? Had Marik just dove into a new low of insanity? Was this even real?

Malik looked up to speak, to say something, anything and—Marik was gone. Gone, vanished, as if he'd never been there. Yet, no. No. The paper was still there, in his hands. Malik gripped it slightly, not trying to disturb its already battered form—but, rather to prove to himself that it was really there.

Then, Malik noticed something. On the ground by his feet lay a single blood red rose. Malik stooped to pick up the frail beauty with amazement. Marik must have been trying some kind of magic act. Vanishing into thin air? Making flowers appear?

The teen sighed, going over the poem again. It was heart-felt. It had to be. Sure, his darker side was no Shakespeare, but honestly…this was…sweet?

"Marik." Malik breathed, shaking his head in utter confusion. After a long time of silent and intense contemplation, the Egyptian decided that his darker side was way too complicated to psychoanalyze in one night. Finally sighing and temporarily giving up, Malik headed back into the room and returned to the party to see…the entire room gawking at Seto and Joey.

They were…KISSING?!

Everyone watched or covered their "virgin" eyes as the pair of teens proceeded to do some kind of role-play about mistletoe or something. Yeah, definitely something. Maybe a little _something else_ too. Muwaha.

When the brand-new couple finally broke apart, they saw the entire room watching, their faces now the color of freshly crushed palmagranites. Joey waved to Yugi and Yami sheepishly; who waved back, both smirking.

And Seto? Seto just stood there silently, now convinced that life could not get any weirder.

Until Mokuba came out of the kitchen with glazed eyes, sporting a huge grin and frosting that had been plastered all over his face and some of his hair--while wearing a--Santa suit? "Hey, -hick- Seto!" He giggled. "Ya know, that icing we got for the cookies is –aaaawesome-! So I figured –hick- I'd 'ave a taste while you were smoochin' with Joey. You shou' –hick- try some."

Seto shook his head as he sighed, now blushing like a spring rosebud. "Mokuba's sugar high, Bakura and Ryou are making out on my couch, I just kissed Wheeler and threw a Christmas party. What else is there to say?"

Mokuba giggled. "I know!" He chirped as if it was some wonderful secret. With a big sugar-induced grin, Mokuba glanced around and yelled "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, sharing laughter and smiles. "Merry Christmas!"

'Merry Christmas, hikari.'

**OWARI!**

-

* * *

-

MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T EVEN REALLY CARE ABOUT ME WISHING YOU WELL! HUZZAH!

Don't forget to review on your way out!


End file.
